Panda Eyes and Auburn Hair
by GingerificFabulousTime
Summary: Orders from the higher ups say that the world famous detective and his partner must take time off to review what they already know and hopefully come up with a break in the Kira case. Luckily for Light, they will be all alone up in the snowy countryside. Will he be able to confess his feelings and will L be able to get in touch with his emotional side? T for language and yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 - News

**A/N: hello all! This is my very fist fanfiction and I'm very excited about it! I know there might be errors here and there, but hopefully I will be able to find and edit them. Thank you to everyone who takes the time I read it! Constructive criticism is appreciated and of course, so are reviews! :3**

L's POV

I rubbed my panda eyes, looking at the clock; 3:39 AM, it read. I knew that I should have been sleeping, but this Kira case was eating away at me. I always was an insomniac during any high-risk case like this one. The only other case that had the same effect on me was the LA murder case. That was a creepy one, indeed.

I popped an Oreo in my mouth before I slithered under the covers of my king-sized bed. I heard the rustle of blankets and a chain beside me as I sunk in the mattress. It was Light. Ever since we had this handcuff situation he ha had to remain with me at all times. Of course he thought it was incredibly creepy of me to force this onto him, but I was just doing my job. There was still a portion of my brain that thought that he was Kira, I would just have to wait and find out.

"What time is it?" I heard Light mumble at an almost inaudible volume.

"3:43," I retorted.

"Damn it, Ryuuzaki, why do you have to go to bed so late? You always end up waking me up."

I noticed the lack of an honorific at the end of my name. "Pardon me, Light-kun, but I do have a job to do and it takes up a lot of my time." I rolled over in a more comfortable position, "Two more points, Light," I murmured, referring to how many points I was adding onto his Kira suspicion. He just groaned in response. I thought he was beginning to be conditioned to say nothing.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

The morning came a few hours later, and like always, Light insisted on taking a shower. It was so complicated because of the handcuffs. I had one key and we only used it to get changed. It was quite weird because we needed to change clothes together so he could still be monitored. I had seen things I didn't want to see and I was sure he saw things he didn't want to see. After all, this was just as torturous for me as it was for Light, I was sure.

I sat right up to the closed door, my wrist feeling sore from being pressed against the bottom of it. We had devised a plan to have the chain under the bathroom door so we would have our privacy in the bathroom. Of course, this came with some setbacks. A.) I couldn't move anywhere, B.) Light was always jerking around, trying to see how far he could pull the chain without sending my wrist under the door with it, and C.) I really didn't want to hear him sing One Direction all morning long while in the shower.

I finally heard the water screech off. Light was still humming as he dried off. I heard the blow dryer and thanked the lord that he was almost done. My wrist was beginning to yelp. "Stand back from the door," Light's muted voice came through the door. I scooted away, the chain finally becoming slack. The door opened slowly, revealing Light in his usual white dress shirt and khaki pants. No red tie today, I noticed, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Okay," he said, "The bathroom is yours." I nodded, standing up from my crouched position and walking into the bathroom. I unlocked the cuff from my end and locked it onto a towel rod. I couldn't trust him entirely.

The shower's hot water raced down my body, making me feel calm. I rarely felt calm, it seemed. I was always working too hard to notice unnecessary things, like emotion for example. Everyone thought I was so emotionless, but I had emotions, of course. Sometimes I forgot when they felt like because I do rarely showed them, but they were there. We all had primal instincts and no matter how we tried, they couldn't be forgotten.

After washing myself, I quickly rinsed off, realizing all the work that would have to be done today. I dried off and got dressed, reapplying my handcuff that I had momentarily hooked on the towel rod.

"Move away from the door, Light-kun." I warned and the chain was sucked beneath the wood. I opened the door and stepped out.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Light asked.

"Well, Watari said to meet him downstairs in the kitchen. Apparently he has some news for us."

he nodded, "All right, let's make our way, then," we squeezed through the door together, Light's hand accidentally brushing mine.

"Oh, sorry, Ryuuzaki-kun." Light said after the slight touch. I looked up at him and noticed he had a light blush coloring his sharp cheekbones. Curious, I thought.

"Why are you embarrassed, Light-kun?" I asked.

"W-what do you mean, embarrassed? Who's ebarrassed?" he said in a jumpy tone that suggested he wanted to stop talking about it.

I pressed further, "Well you're blushing. If I am correct, which I am sure we will both find that I am, then that means you are embarrassed. Or perhaps you are, how they say, 'turned on'?"

"WHAT?!" he turned to me with a horrified look on his face.

I raised my hands defensively, "Just a proposition."

"Y-yeah well...that's just ridiculous! Don't be stupid, L!" he seemed to get more flustered.

"Five points, Light-kun."

He groaned and we walked down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki." Watari greeted me, "Light," he addressed him with a small bow as he dried off glasses from the dishwasher.

"Good morning," I addressed him. "So what are plans for today, Watari?" I said, grabbing a chocolate donut from the island counter. It hung daintily from my fingers as I took a measured bite.

"It has been instructed by our higher-ups that you two take a week off to rest."

I was sure my eyes widened. "What? That's ridiculous. Why would we take time off during such a vital case?"

"I have to agree," Light piped in, "This does seem a bit counter-productive."

"The boss says that you two need to collect a different perspective in order to achieve. You need to freshen your minds a little and take a step back. Relaxation is the only way to do so." Watari closed the dishwasher with a thump. "Being in a rut won't help solve this case." he added.

He was beginning to make sense, but I still wasn't too keen on the idea and I could tell Light wasn't either. "So you and the task force will still be here?"

"Yes sir, working as hard as ever. You and Light-kun rarely get time to relax like the rest of us in the task force do, now it is time for us to return the favor." Watari explained. I felt a little uneasy. I trusted that Watari would do his best though.

"All right then, I suppose there is nothing we can do about this?" I asked, nibbling on another donut.

"That is correct," Watari said with a fatherly smile.

"Okay. Well then, Light," I turned to him, "We need to begin packing."

"Is there any place in particular we are going?" he questioned.

"No," Watari said. "Just go where you can unwind."

**A/N: was it terrible?! Sorry if it was, but I do hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit :) The beginning chapters are always the boring ones, just bear with me!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Traveling

**A/N: thank you to CrimsonNight41 for helping me out with my dorkalicious mistakes that disgust me when I spot them later ;) sorry about the word confusion, I'm a dolt. Anyway, thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my story, I love you my darlingsss!**

Light's POV

Thank God for this break. I knew that it wasn't exactly productive, but let's face facts, we needed a little time to rest. Ryuuzaki hadn't slept in forever and when he did he only slept for two to three hours. He amazed me sometimes. I mean, you are going to put your own health in jeopardy for this one case? Then again, because this was the Kira case, I supposed we all were.

As I was packing my clothes for the break to who-knows-where I glanced over at L, remembering the hand brush this morning. He noticed things all too well. He was the worlds best three detectives, so I guess he should have. I felt the tingles in my hand all over again. I wanted to punch myself in the face. How could I have developed feelings for L?! He's practically a stoic plank of wood! He rarely shows any kind of emotion, but when he does it just makes me like him even more. I hated that. I was his little puppet, just like he wanted me to be. I have to say, I didn't mind being a puppet all that much, though...

I mean, I got to see L naked, and dang, that was a sight to see...Ugh! I'm doing it again! Thinking about him all the time! I hurriedly stuffed more crap in my suitcase, hoping that L wouldn't notice the pink that was traveling to my cheeks.

"So," I heard L's deep voice say, "Did you have any place in mind?"

I cleared my throat before answering. Apparently he didn't notice my reddening cheeks. "I was just going to ask you the same thing." I felt like it would be wrong for me to make the decision considering he was much higher in rank than I.

"Hm," he tapped his fingers on his chin, slowly settling his thumb to his lips. I needed to stop imagining that I was his thumb or this was going to get even more awkward. "How about somewhere quiet? I need somewhere to clear my head."

"Y-yeah, I totally agree." I said quickly, perhaps too quickly.

L rose an invisible eyebrow. He seemed to calculate whether or not to ask me about my anxiety, but sighed softly, almost inaudibly, and continued packing. I almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Any idea about where this 'quiet place' might be?" L asked, still packing his multiple white shirts and jeans.

"I don't know. Somewhere on the countryside would be nice. And you might wanna pack something a little heavier, there's snow in the forecast."

L looked at me with his wide, panda eyes and still stuffed his bag with his stereotypical outfit. I rolled my eyes a little. I also noticed him packing swim trunks. I questioned this in my head, but L didn't give me time to ask.

"Hot tub," he said simply.

I felt an electric shock spring through my body, warming my cheeks. I thanked the task force that they were sending us.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

L's POV

I couldn't understand Light anymore these days. Whenever he was around me he seemed to get anxious or embarrassed. I would catch him staring at me and when he realized I knew he was looking at me, he would look around as if he was hiding something. With my excellent deduction skills, one would think I would be an expert at this little 'case'.

At first, he seemed to show all the signs of attraction towards me, but I didn't think Light was homosexual. I needed to figure out what was going on in his auburn coated head. I didn't realize it, but I was beginning to slide my thumb on my lower lip, something that is habit nowadays.

Whenever I did this, Light looked at me with a weird expression. I didn't know if it was disgust or attraction or embarrassment or longingness. Perhaps he was just zoning out, as they say.

As Light and I finished up our packing, Watari made arrangements for us in a luxurious log cabin, that looked much more like a mansion, in the snowy mountains. It took a long time to drive there, but we were making our way. Light drove as I squatted in the passenger seat, opening and tilting the map we were using.

"Do people even use maps anymore?" light chuckled, looking over at me for a brief second.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Light," I grumbled, "And yes, I find maps to be very helpful." I finally found where we were on the map and noticed that it was beginning to get dusk out. "We should make our way to a hotel soon," I added.

I saw Light nod in my peripherals and he picked up a little speed. We seemed to be the only car on the road. Of course, the percentage of that being true was limited. I laid my head back on the head rest, noticing my lack of sleep catching up to me. My eyes became droopy and I tried to stay up, but I realized it was of no use to try and object to it. I let sleep wash over me.

**A/N: boring chapter I know, don't worry, it shall get better!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting Lost

**A/N: hello again! Thanks to CrinsonNight41 for reviewing, I just realized I used the wrong word there and I apologize for being a dork. But hey, I'm also a ginger so you can't say that was expected :D annnyyywayy, thank you everyone who took the time to read my story, it means a lot! And so do reviews heheh :) on with the story!**

Light's POV

It was official. We were lost. L looked so peaceful sleeping there, his head tilted to the side and his ebony hair poking in every direction...I couldn't possibly wake him up. I justified this by concluding that it would only add on points to my Kira suspicion considering he needed some sleep in order to work properly. Yeah, it was a pretty lame excuse. I made a turn to an exit, hoping this would lead to some more populated area with perhaps a restaurant or something, my stomach was growling like crazy. It was ghost town where we where right now. It was like the whole countryside decided to let me and L have out own private getaway filled with seductive looks and hot petting...i realized I was getting a little too warm for comfort and rolled down the window a bit. The cold air blasted in my face, keeping me focused on the road, and nothing more...sort of.

"Light, close the window," I heard a groan come from the passenger seat. "I'm cold."

He sounded so vulnerable and, well, adorable. I closed the window even though I wasn't exactly cooled off. I heard this tapping noise and looked over at L.

"Could you stop tapping?" I asked.

"It's not me," he retorted, curling up to sleep some more.

What did he mean it wasn't him? There was a clanging noise beginning to combine with it and I suddenly realized. It was the car. I swore to myself and pulled over to the side of the road before the car fully broke down. I looked at all the lights on the dashboard and the check engine light was on.

"That light was on for a good hour," L said.

"How would you know? You were sleeping."

"Well, it was on before I fell asleep," he stated matter-of-factly. I almost yelled, but then I saw his innocent eyes that were closed. He was still practically half asleep.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked calmly.

"It has always been on when we take your car. The last time I noticed it you said the light was broken, not the engine." he was beginning to wake up a bit.

I could've slammed my head on the dash. Why was I so arrogant sometimes?! "Ugh," I groaned, "Well its one in the morning, there are no cars driving around here-which I must say, is freaking me out- and there are no car shops nearby." I concluded.

"Then we'll have to sleep here," L stated simply. I sighed in irritation.

"Do you realize how cold it is out? The heat that's trapped in here will only last for so long, then we're back to the freezing cold."

"Well then it's good that I brought extra blankets with me," L said.

"Why did you bring extra blankets?" I asked, watching him turn around in his seat to grab the blankets in the backseat. His shirt rode up a little and I got a delicious little peek at his abs. I nearly sighed and blew my cover, but held it back.

"Because," he said, handing me a blanket, "I like using my own, not the ones at rental places or hotels." for the particular person that he was, it didn't surprise me, and actually, wasn't a bad idea. You never knew what people had done on hotel blankets.

"I see," I said.

"We should crawl into the backseat to sleep or we'll wake up with sore necks. We also need to conserve a much body heat as possible."

I hid my excitement and nodded, "Of course," I said, "After you." I directioned him to crawl to the back and then I soon followed. The back was pretty wide and you could actually fit two people in it if they were both laying sideways. It was awkward to be spooning with L. Awkward but great, obviously. We had never slept this close before because there was never a need to. At home we had to share a giant bed. He snuggled up behind me and soon was asleep. I felt the soft puffs of his breath against my neck and almost turned around to plant one on him.

Was he so oblivious to my feelings? He was a detective, he had to know. I shifted so that I was facing him. He was definitely fast asleep becuase he was as still as a statue. I decided that I little body warmth experiment was ok and if L happened to wake up, I would tell him exactly that. All for body heat.

I leaned in about an inch, his jaw flexing in his sleep. I snuck my head slightly below his and while cupping his face, lightly began to press my lips softly on his sharp jawline. He didn't move at all so I tried it a little differently. I caught the skin between my lips, tugging just a bit and sucking. The separation of my lips from his skin made a soft noise that was like music to my ears. He roused in his sleep slightly, groaning a little. At first I thought he might have been waking up, but he thought that this was a part of his dream apparently. I smiled against his skin and continued move downwards, giving him little nips and bites.

"No..." I heard him moan in his sleep, "No...no vampires!" suddenly he shoved me off the little backseat and sent me hurling towards the ground. The loud thud, and my cursing, woke him up.

"Oh, Light, it's only you," L said breathlessly. Sorry, I was having a nightmare."

"Let me guess, about vampires?"

"Yes," he retorted, seeming embarrassed.

"Was Edward trying to get you to play Bella again in some twisted love pentagon with Jacob?" I chuckled.

"It's scarier than it sounds," he scooted himself back in position and said, "Come on up here and get some sleep. We have a long day of driving tomorrow." my stomach sizzled from hunger. The hunger for him and the hunger for actual food.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

L's POV

I woke up feeling Light's hand up my shirt. I thought he could have mistaken it for one of the blankets or maybe he had just been sleeping and didn't realize what he had done. It was probably around four in the morning. Not a bad time to start on our trip once more. I yanked his hand out of my shirt, his fingertips lightly grazing my skin on the way out. I felt a tingling in my stomach that I didn't recognize. It wasn't hunger or indigestion so I was quite confused as to what it might have been. It left a warm, happy glow in its place. Odd, I thought. It couldn't have been attraction. I couldn't afford to fall for someone, especially not a Kira suspect. Let me reiterate: the prime Kira suspect.

I nudged him in the ribs, noticing just how particularly solid he was. What? A detective is supposed to notice these things...

"Hmm?" he began to wake.

"We should start driving," I whispered to him.

"Nn-mm," he objected, "Don't wanna." he rolled so he was no longer facing me, shivering.

"You know, I think you'll warm up if we start moving," I poked him in the shoulder, "Come on."

"Noo...why can't you drive?"

I blinked a few times. Why was he resisting so much? "I don't have my license. Why are you so irritable, Light?"

He rolled back over to face me. His sharp cheekbones were accented with a rosy pink. It wasn't in embarrassment, but warmth, now. I had that strange feeling in my stomach again when he looked at me like that...Odd "Because I'm comfortable and warm now and I don't want to move. It's still dark out, L. It doesn't make sense to start driving now. I've only gotten three hours of sleep, that's not enough to drive on."

He explained in a lazy voice, eyes rolling back slightly. "Fine," I gave up. "Four points," I said.

**A/N: d'awww, look at L getting all emotional ;D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Dreams

L's POV

I woke up again to the soft sound of Light breathing. It was almost melodic and although I usually liked being isolated, I rather enjoyed having Light here. It was odd of me to think like that. I needed to regain focus on what we were here for, not just what Light acts and looks like. It sisnt matter how i felt about him because he was a suspect. I didnt want him to be one though, i realized. I looked at his auburn hair with its streaks of honey-gold and windered how soft it would be to touch. No, I mean...that would be ridiculous. Why would I even think about that? He broke me away from my thoughts when he rolled over quickly, gasping for air. It made the chain of the handcuffs clash into each other. He flung his arm around me, groaning for someone to stop. This escalated quickly.

"No..." he said, "I don't want to hurt anyone..." I listened though I was getting uncomfortable, "I just want...the world to be better...I just want..." I waited patiently for the last word, as he moaned,"...L."

My eyes widened. If he was Kira he could have meant that in only a few ways. He could have wanted me physically, wanted my real name, or...wanted me dead.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Light's POV

After L woke me up at the buttcrack of dawn and I fell back to sleep, I had the weirdest dream. I had a dream that I was Kira. It was more like a nightmare actually. There was a shinigami and everything. Anyway, this goth-looking shinigami - Ryuuk, I believe was his name - said that I needed to kill L or he would find out about us. I knew I wasn't Kira. I couldn't possibly be. When I saw L in my dream I told the shinigami I wanted L, but not to kill him or find out his name. I just wanted to love him. Then I woke up with L looking at me strangely and somewhat horrified.

"Did I say something in my dreams last night?" I asked while we went back up to the front seats. "Why are you acting so weird? I mean, weirder than usual, of course." I chuckled, but he didn't seem amused.

"I don't butt-in to others dreams Light. What you may or may not have said in your dream is your private information."

"Brr," I said, shivering to make my point. "Bad sleep last night?" I questioned.

L looked out on the open road where snow was beginning to lightly fall. It was the cotton ball type of snow. Beautiful. Calm.

L looked to me, then the floor of the car. He slid the end of his thumb on his lip, thinking. I couldn't help but notice how venerable he looked once again. I rarely saw this side of him. "No. It was alright." he said back. He didn't sound logical or cold hearted. Just...different. Softer, maybe?

"Are you okay?" I asked, a more serious time this time.

"Of course, Light-kun." he cleared his throat and rearranged his shirt. The honorific really hurt this time. I thought we were past this.

"I see, Ryuuzaki." I said, biting the inside of my cheek.

"-kun," he added. Another punch in the balls.

"Oh, of course, Ryuuzaki-KUN," I made it obvious this time.

L sighed. This was something I had never heard from him before. I wished I could tell what he was thinking. He looked disappointed, but why? What was he disappointed about? "L," I said, firmly this time, gripping the wheel even though we weren't driving. He looked at me, somewhat surprised, "I don't know what's bothering you, but could you...just cut it out?" I asked. It came out ruder then I originally intended. I seriously just wanted things back to normal.

L looked over at me, his emotions locked away once again. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or planning on doing.

"You're right," he said. This surprised me and I looked up at him.

"Wait...what?" I asked, thinking that I could have possibly lost my hearing temporarily.

"I said you're right. I just need to realize that you...well, you're my friend. The first friend I've had." my heart squeezed a little when L was talking about this. I was his only friend? "I've never known how to trust anyone before, but I'd like to learn how and I'd like to think that I...I can trust you."

His words felt like water that was filling up the car, making me feel like I was moving slowly and hearing things from under the water. "Yes." I heard myself say. "You can trust me."


	5. Chapter 5 - Odd Emotions

**A/N: hey everyone! sorry to say this chapter is a short one, but don't worry, the juiciness is coming up shortly! I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who follows and favorites and reviews. A special thanks to my real-life best friend CrimsonNight41 who has helped me along the way by reviewing and giving me her opinion. Now, on with the fanfic!**

L's POV

That little show with Light freaked me out a bit. Not in what he said, but in what I had revealed. He wasn't supposed to know that I wanted to trust him or that I considered him my friend. My emotions betrayed me once again. I couldn't imagine having the emotional rampages of normally functioning people. Especially Light. He always seemed to be focused on his desires which is what makes him unsuccessful. These little holes in his actions are what have driven me to prove that he must be Kira.

Those were some strange thoughts in my head, I found that I didn't want that anymore. I wanted the friendship that he had with many people. I wanted him to think of me kindly and want to be friends with me, too.

"Oh crap," I heard Light mutter as the car coughed. He twisted the key harder, as of that would somehow make everything work.

"Still can't get the car to start?" I asked.

"No shit Sherlock." he snapped. I chuckled at that. He seemed surprised, but went back to his stubborn car.

I shook my head slightly at his emotional outburst. I sighed in my head, feeling somewhat bad for him. Emotions were such a burden.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.

Light's POV

Emotions were such a burden. (Or should I say hormones? Hehe.) the tension I was feeling around L was like a fog. And the worst part was he still seemed to be absolutely oblivious. Unless he was hiding the fact he knew something I didn't think he knew...ugh, this was getting too complicated. All I knew was that every time I so much as looked at him my heart sped up and I got a prickly feeling on my lips and...uh ...lower regions. *cough* *cough*

Although I know the only thing anyyone wants to think about is my genitals, let's move on, shall we? There were finally some passerbys at around five in the morning and one happened to be a tow-truck. I thanked god that she ran into our problem. She was an older woman, hair beginning to fade and lose its luster. She eyed L and I as we moved to talk to her. She was the type of woman that reminded me of Spongebob's grandma.

"So you two headed out for a romantic getaway then?" she asked as she opened the hood of the car. I realized how weird it must have looked with our handcuffs on. My cheeks flushed and I looked around at L who seemed unphased. He was never surprised...

"Actually we are colleagues on our way to a business retreat." L chimed in. Very nicely put, I might add.

The kindly woman nodded, smiling a smile that suggested she thought otherwise. I wasn't looking at what she was fiddling with, but after a few clanging noises, she said, "It looks like you just need a jump," L nodded, the tip of his thumb becoming a chew toy again. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from looking over at him.

She waddled over to her truck to hook the jumper cables from her truck to our car. She started her engine with a roar and I started ours. At first I was afraid that it wouldn't start, but after a few twists of the key, the engine flared to life.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, leaning back in my seat with relief. We could finally get back on the road.

**A/N: like I said, sorry about this short chapter! I swear, I'll make it up to you! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Unexpected Visitors

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read! Annndd thank you for the reviews, CrimsonNight41 (you should check out her stories as well, she's a beast at writing) anyway, on with the story!**

Light's POV

It was dark now although it was only around 6 o'clock. Wintertime was great when you got to sit inside and laugh at everyone shoveling their driveways, but not when you had to deal with it. L hadn't slept since three in the morning, I assumed, and when I looked over at him he looked exhausted. Er, not that I was, like, staring at his eyes or anything... His beautifully glowing onyx gems that us normal humans called "eyes"...ANYway.

Driving through the heavily forested area gave me some time to think. It was peaceful but at the same time I was worrying about this upcoming week alone with L. I wasn't sure if I could trust myself. I mean, I wanted to do SO many things to that man, let me tell you. He looked at you innocently, but you could tell it was just a front to catch you off guard. He was just like the rest of us, I was sure. He probably had wants and urges just like I did...okay maybe not JUST like I did. Unless he wanted to pound me in the mattress every night...just an example of course.

"Light," L's melodic voice brought me back to reality. "The cabin is coming up on your right, so be ready." I nodded, realizing that heat was flushing my cheeks from thinking about him like I had.

"Right." I said, beginning to make the right hand turn into the long, winding driveway. The snow crunched under my wheels and I slowly crawled up to the garage of the manor. This place was HUGE. It was a giant log cabin that was more like a mansion. It had two forest green doors in the front with columns holding the roof above.

"It looks even better than it did on the Internet," L said, unbuckling himself. I undid by buckle as well, and because of the chain, we had to squeeze out of one side of the car together. He stopped in mid slide and I ended up bumping shoulders with him. It was surprising how solid he was considering he didn't really look that way. Why couldn't I just shut my brain up?! Jeez...

"Light-kun," L's voice said. "Why are you blushing again?"

"Again?" I questioned. At what other times did I blow my cover?!

"Remember that time when our hands brushed?"

I looked down, my hair hopefully hiding my embarrassment, "Uh, yeah."

"Well-"

"Listen Ryuuzaki, that has nothing to do with anything," I rambled, "Let's just get inside, I'm freezing my balls off out here."

He gave me a look, one I wasn't sure of, and dragged me by the chain into the house. I managed to grab a few bags on the way. When we stepped into the log house mansion, my jaw dropped as did the bags from my hands. This place was gorgeous. There was a massive crystal chandelier in the foyer, and beautifully decorated Christmas tree next to a roaring fireplace.

"Curious," L said, tapping his fingers on his jaw.

"What's so curious?" I mocked his tone.

"Who lit the fire? This would mean someone would have to know we were going to be here."

I swallowed hard, "Good point."

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but believe me, I got a good part coming up *if you know what I mean* hehehe**


	7. Chapter 7 - Unexpected Happenings

**A/N: and here's the scene we all have been waiting for (hopefully) ! Thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys and reviews and I could go on for a while. Sorry about any mistakes and stuff, I'm not perfect ;)**

L's POV

Even worse than my fears of a burglar or mass murderer, Misa came running out of nearby room and posed herself seductively by the fireplace. Worst of all she was wearing a "Santa" outfit. It was complete with a little Santa hat in her perky head. This was no ordinary Santa outfit either. Apparently, she thought she and Light would be alone because it was a red, see-through lingerie with white fluff like the kind that lined her Santa hat. I was beginning to wonder if the Santa hat was for Light...

Light looked horrified as the color began to drain from his face.

"Well what's the matter, Light?" Misa's girlish voice asked. "Oh, don't worry, this hat is to put on your-"

"Misa!" Light interrupted. I could tell he tried to sound happy, but anyone with a pea brain could see he was in agony. But then again he was talking to Misa... "Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound polite as he took her hands.

"Well I wanted to surprise you with a romantic getaway, but," she said, her chipper expression changing into a glare when she saw me,"I didn't realize you two would still be wearing the cuffs. Can't that pervert take then off? What's his deal? I mean-"

"Misa," Light placed a fingertip to her lips to silence her. There was a slight crack of irritation in his voice. "The man is just doing his job." I was surprise he was defending me. "After all," his tone changed from fake understanding to fake lover, "When I'm cleared we can do whatever you want, whenever you want," he leaned in, still a tight grasp on her chin and placed his tightly closed lips on hers. She immediately responded by trying to make this chaste kiss something else by running her tongue on his lower lip. Light pulled back, "Now Misa," he said in a more commanding tone, "We can't do that right now okay?" it was like he was talking to a child.

"Really?," she said, a coy, flirtatious look on her face, "Whatcha gonna do if I don't stop?Spank me?" Light looked just as shocked as I did at that moment.

"Misa," I finally piped in, "I think you need to wash all that peppermint oil off, you won't be needing it after all." my tone was stern, as of usually was with her.

She made a little pout with her red lips and walked upstairs. Little did either of us know she was wearing a thong with a teanise candy cane on it that had small script that read 'sweet as sugar'.

I looked at Light who was still harboring an expression of horror. "Well..." he murmured in a tone that suggested he was in some far of world. "What now?"

"I noticed how you ogle me more than Misa's half naked body. I think my earlier assumption was correct." I stated cooly as I went back to the freezing cold to grab the rest of our bags, dragging Light with me. The chain became taut. I pulled on it, but Light didn't come closer, only stood there, a barren expression on his face.

Suddenly I was being tackled into off the porch steps to the snow-quilted pebble pathway. I hissed against my will from the extreme, wet cold. It was so dark out I could barely make out Light's furious countenance.

His knees were at either side of my hips, his hands holding down my wrists. An awkward position for two males to be in. For some odd reason, my heart began pounding in my chest. I felt I was anticipating something, but I didn't know what it was. Breathing hard and angry, Light leaned in close, his amber locks hanging over his eyes like glossy curtains.

"And what exactly was that assumption?" Light spat out through gritted teeth.

I blinked a few times, trying to ignore how chilled I was getting. I shrugged-as best as I could in this position-and said without a hitch in my voice, "That you, Light, are a homosexual."

He leaned in a tad, as if to inspect me, then grunted as he got off of me. I supposed he didn't want to give himself away any more than he already had.

Surprisingly, he offered a hand out to me which I took to help he stand. My eyes shifted from me to him and back, noticing how spoken wet and cold we were after being thrown in the snow by Light's angry outburst. "Let's get inside and dry off by the fire," I said calmly as I walked past Light, the chain clinking on the concrete ground.

I wanted to be critical of Light and add points to his Kira percentage for tackling me, which cause dus both to be freezing and drenched, but I found that I couldn't. His chattering teeth and shivering skin caught me off guard. I knew that people shivered and chattered teeth when cold, so I wasn't sure why I was so fascinated with the observations. Perhaps it was because he looked venerable, but it made no sense to me why I was staring at him in his venerable state.

We ventured over to the massive fireplace, already beginning to feel the warmth radiate off of the flames. "Take your shirt off," I ordered him. He must have confused my logic for a sexual suggestion because he gave me a strange look. "It will do us no good standing here in soaking wet, freezing clothes." I explained.

"T-then y-y-ou will n-need to take t-the cuffs off," his teeth chattered, making his speech choppy.

Because he was only a foot or two away from me, I decided it was okay. I could still keep an eye on him. I nodded slightly, unlocking my cuff, then Light's. He rubbed his irritated wrists which I notice where adorning red marks. I felt a tinge of emotion. I wasn't positive which one, though. I hadn't experienced them in so long. I wasn't supposed to be interested in Light's feelings or complaints. Or the way his bare chest looked right then...

The fire cast shadows across his rigid chest and perfectly divided abs. His navel lead to his V-lines which led to me looking at him rubbing his wrists again.

"What?" he asked in a quiet voice, as if He was concerned I was judging him.

"Nothing, Light-kun." I retorted, being brought back to reality. Why had I just felt those things? Why had I thought them? This was not something that should concern a detective as wise as myself. I justified this unusual behavior as proof that I wanted to find out if Light was homosexual by seeing things from his point of view. Perhaps trying to connect behaviors that are similar to his that I have seen. Yes, any good detective thought of the other vantage point. Yes. That must have been it.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Light's POV

L was looking at me strange. I mean, stranger than usual. His eyes flickered from my chest to my stomach and the wrists I were rubbing. Was he...checking me out? No, no. Of course he wasn't. This was L. If anything, I was checking HIM out. He did have a nice body, though. His porcelain skin and chiseled chest and abs...oh god, he suspected me of something. He was coming closer. He pounced on me just as I had him in the snow, only this time it was a little more awkward because we both were shirtless and shivering from the cold.

"W-what are you doing?!" I asked, sounding somewhat hysterical.

He didn't answer right away but eventually said, "I'm going to try an experiment."

"O...k..?"

He leaned in, closer than I ever thought he would get to me. I felt the light puffs of his breath on my neck, sending my mind a-wirl. It was like he was breathing pure electricity on my skin. I held back a groan as the tip of his nose drew a line down my throat, but not without some restraint. His lips...they were so close to touching my skin, but he was purposefully taunting me with them. And he thought I was evil... I closed my eyes and let my head fall back on the ground, unable to keep a soft sound from coming from my throat.

"Does Light like this?" L asked, sounding innocent, even though he was anything but.

Say no, say no, I told myself, but instead I heard a throaty "Yes," being said. Oh god, this wasn't good...

L came in close again, trailing his open mouth up my neck this time. His lips left a moist line that felt like a trail of fire on my skin. I couldn't believe this was happening. L...

My heart was pounding as I never thought possible and my body was a live wire. I needed to feel his lips on mine, finally. As if reading my mind, he made a trail to my mouth and our lips met.

I never thought I would get to feel his soft, pink lips moving and groping mine. The fact of the matter was that he seemed to want me as much as I wanted him. His mouth was opening wider with every passing kiss. His tongue would flick against my lips as if he was talking to me. I answered him as my tongue pressed past his lips and teeth and rubbed against his. Naturally, he tasted like all the sweet things he continuously consumed. I felt like I was getting drunk just from kissing him. This was more than just lips and teeth and tongues.

I cupped the back of his head, forcing his tongue deep in my mouth. This time, I heard a throaty groan coming from him. His hands began to trail over my chest, going over my strong chest and pressing his palms against my nipples. I moaned as he went further down to adore my stomach muscles. This fingertips traveled between the canals of my abs, leaving a wildfire. There was a burning in my stomach and I felt like I was breathing pure electricity. Oh god, this was so...Ohh...

He pulled back slowly, depriving me of any further contact with his mouth and still straddling me. "Nope, definitely not homosexual." L said with a smirk. I had never seen him smirk before. Let's just say, he looked hot as always. I didn't even care what he said about me now because he was just the same.

"Cause you aren't?" I questioned breathlessly with profound disbelief.

"No, Light. Unlike you, I don't need physical attention. It's nice sometimes, but I don't NEED it like you seem to."

I chuckled, "That is such BS and you know it."

L just sat there, looking down at me. "Five points," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"So," I said, "Then you liked it when we kissed?"

L shrugged, "Is 'like' a proper way to describe it?" he tapped his lower lips with his thumb, taunting me again, "probably not. I would say I found it to be pleasurable, which is far more than just 'liking' something."

Yes! Now I got him hooked on it. Time to reel him in..."Would you mind kissing me again?"

"On the contrary, I would like it very much."

"Then kiss me." I said, noticing that my voice was becoming huskier than usual. My stomach was burning and the feeling only traveled lower. I ran a hand up his flat, muscular stomach which L only caught and tore away from his skin.

L chuckled. The sound was foreign to my ears since I hadn't heard him chuckle...ever. "Like I said, I got my fill. I don't need constant attention."

He got off me quicker than I could scoff and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "But you know," he said, "You're rather good at it."

"At what?" I questioned, exhausted from the sudden buzz kill.

"Kissing," he said matter-of-factly and he left the room, clutching his damp shirt in his hand.

**A/N: was it good?! I sure had fun writing it! ;D sorry it was so long! And trust me, it shall get juicier in later chapters! hehehe ;3**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Blonde gets Rejected

**A/N: heelllooo world! Well, I like the way this story is going! I'm not sure about you, but I hope you enjoy it too! And I know I write in Light's perspective a lot, but it's just way more fun. I feel like I can get away with a lot more being Light (ironically). Oh, and if you didn't know by now, I hate Misa with a burning passion so Light isn't going to like her either mwahahaha ;D ! Thank you to everyone who reads, enjoys, and reviews. I love you people! 3**

L's POV

I wasn't sure what came over me. I mean, of course I was an exceptional kisser based on my world renowned observation skills, but why Light? I assumed it was just a hormonal situation that I could not control. I couldn't find it in me to put the cuffs back on, which was ridiculous and I knew it. I needed to observe Light at all times, but after what just happened downstairs, I found it impossible. I should have repressed my urges, I mean, I was the world's best detective, I should have been able to. I hated all these emotions that I had forgotten over the years that just came rushing back. I hated to think that I even had emotions, especially when they tampered with my case. Lastly, I hated to think these feeling were for Light Yagami.

Light's POV

Holy shit. I cannot believe that just happened. L freaking kissed me. No, he didn't just kiss me, his tongue was down my freaking throat for god's sake. (All and all, not a bad evening hehe.) I still felt high from that moment. My heart was still pounding and my cheeks were still flushed. I was jittery and horny (hey, you wanted the truth) and I couldn't wait to see L again. He had decided to stalk off somewhere in this mansion to clear his head, I supposed. Hehe, I liked to think that was because of me, because let's face it, I've kissed a hefty amount of girls before and I knew I knocked his socks off (wait, he didn't wear socks…) Hearing him say that he thought I was a good kisser was a billion times better than any girl telling me I was a good kisser. Yeah, so he was right, I was gay. I couldn't find it in me to care.

I sat up in my bed, looking at my hands, distracted. There was a knock at the door, It iddnt dawn at me that it might be someone other than L, so I immediately said "come in". God, I just wanted to pounce on him…3, 2, 1…the door opened and instead of jumping on L, I pinned Misa to the floor. Good god, this was my worst nightmare! She had changed out of her cheesy, Santa lingerie into a giant t-shirt which I'm sure didn't have anything under it.

I'm sure I had a look of horror on my face, but she was too much of a dolt to notice. She smiled in what was her version of sexy and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close. Just the thought of her lips touching mine made me sick. Like, I would rather have the Hershey squirts than kiss her right now. In the past, I would kiss her just to keep her on my leash. Thinking back, I wasn't sure why I wanted her on a leash anyway. If she was a dog she would be one of those yippy ones that you wanted to see get dragged off by an eagle or some other giant-ass bird.

"Uh..." I stuttered, not knowing how to approach this.

"Oh, wanna play caveman?!" she asked, running her calf along my leg.

Good god woman, caveman?! That was a "thing" now? Who in their right mind creates a sex game that involves cavemen?! I'm pretty sure those guys would drag their mates by the hair...actually I might want to play this game come to think of it...

"Um, no, I have work to do Misa, I-"

"Hey! You aren't handcuffed to that pervert anymore!" she noticed. "Oh, em, gee, we could totally have sex right now."

I'm sure my jaw fell to the floor at that moment. I had to come up with an excuse...there was no way in hell I was doing the deed with Misa. "Um, I can't uh..." I needed to come up with something fast. "Diarrhea...I've got diarrhea..." why was that the first thing that came to mind?! Well, who cared, maybe she would be totally grossed out.

"Oh," she said awkwardly, "Well, how 'bout you go, then we can play nurse and patient."

I was getting desperate. Even diarrhea wouldn't faze this woman. Would nothing turn her off?! I mean, I knew I was sexy, but still. "No, I'm...saving myself for marriage." that was a total lie if I ever told one. Let's just say, I didn't think I was gay for a long time because I "helped" girls with their "homework", *cough* if you know what I mean *cough*

"Wow Light," Misa said, "That is really decent of you. You don't find many guys like that anymore," she smiled at me like I was the last cupcake in the bakery. I'd say she especially liked my frosting by the way she was looking at me.

"Uh, yeah," I cleared my throat nervously and untangled Misa's limbs from myself. She got up slowly, as did I.

"Well," I said, rubbing my hands together, "I'm going to get some sleep. Ryuuzaki and I had a long trip up here." I tried to be as nice as I could.

"Okay," she said, 'seductively' slipping past me out into the hallway.

The minute she was out of that room I thanked the lord. I sunk down to the floor, returning to my thoughts. My dirty sexy thoughts. About L.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

I woke up, still curled up by the door. I realized I must have fallen asleep while daydreaming. I tried to recall the dream I must have had about L. It was probably "One of those dreams" if you know what I mean. I rubbed my droopy eyes, trying to wake myself up, and walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. The door wasn't locked, so I waltzed right in, but soon realized I wasn't alone. I heard the dripping of water as of someone had just taken a shower. I swallowed nervously, thinking that for a brief second that it could use been Misa. I heard someone clear their throat and I realized who it was. It was L. Naked. In the shower, probably drying off at that very moment. I nearly crapped myself with anticipation. This was worth all of the terrible nights with Misa times two.

The curtain opened quickly and I pretended to be doing something which ended in me brushing my teeth. I spat in the sink and washed out my mouth.

L wasn't the least bit surprised. "Oh, hello Light." he said in his usual monotone. My heart was banging against my ribs as a turned around. naked..naked...I hoped...not naked. He had a stupid white towel that hung low on his hips. I just wanted to rip it off. I should have, actually, but I kept my composure.

"Good morning, L." I said. I mean, we had made out before, I wasn't about to make this formal.

"Hm," was all he said and he grabbed his clothes off the counter. "Would you mind turning around?" he asked. It was kind of cute the way he was a acting.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" I asked with a smirk.

L's expression didn't change. "Well, I do enjoy my privacy."

"So do I, but I still bear with the cuffs." I said all smart-assy.

His eyelids came lower into a scowl. "That's different. That was-is-my job. You watching me getting dressed isn't yours."

Was it getting cold in here? Brr... "Fine," I said. I couldn't help but smile. I turned around in defeat, brushing my tangled hair.

"Three points," he said after a moment. I only chuckled. Was he seriously still keeping score?

"I think the fact that YOU made out with ME last night should reduce some points from my grand total." I loved bringing that up just to see the look on his face.

I heard him fumble with his pants before he cleared his throat. "That really has nothing to do with the Kira case." he obviously wanted to drop the subject. I couldn't figure out what he was so concerned about. Was he embarrassed?

"Are you afraid the task force will find out?" I spoke softly, trying to comfort him a little. (let's just say, I didn't want that to be the first and last time we would ever make out.)

He sighed, another thing I rarely heard him do. "Be logical, how would they find out? If you tell them I'll say it was a lie and I certainly won't say anything." he turned to me, fully dressed. "Who do you think they will believe? You," he took a step closer. "Or me?"

My jaw fell slightly. There was so much sexual tension in the room you could cut it with a knife! Yes, that phrase is overused, but in this case it worked. "Well, you of course, but I have no intention of telling anyway." our faces got closer the more we spoke. His pink tongue flicked out and licked his lips and it made me CRAZY.

"Good," he said and quickly turned away, leaving me hornier than ever.

**A/N: hello my friends! I know this chapter stops abruptly, but I had noooo inspiration whatsoever. But worry not, a juicy chapter is coming up!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Hot Tub Incident

**A/N: Hello world! Thank you to SoShi Love x3 and IreneSubtractler and CrimsonNight41 for reviewing and reading and all that good stuff! You make me warm and fuzzy inside ;D And I would like to confirm everyone's suspicions that, yes, I am a shameless fan-girl who just wants L and Light to be "a thing" (hehehe *if you know what I mean* ;D ) anyway, thanks to everyone who reads, follows, and reviews! Now, on with the story! **

L's POV

I was certainly distressed by these events that kept happening between Light and I. I wasn't sure why I was egging him on, either. It wasn't like I felt anything towards him. I couldn't have. I needed to be emotionless and stern in this profession of mine. I bit off the end of a piece of chocolate crème pie. I let the flavors dance on my tongue a while. Ah, sugar, where would I be without you? I sat there at the cabin's dining table, finding it someone difficult to position myself in my normal crouching stance on these rustic chairs. I knew this temporary vacation of sorts would be bad right from the beginning.

"Still eating, eh?" I heard an uninterested voice speak from the other side of the table. I wasn't sure why, but I looked up even though I had my delicious chocolate pie in front of me. Something was terribly wrong with me if I was willing to stop eating this delicacy. Light was leaning on his open palm, looking terribly bored.

"How long have you been here?" I questioned, looking around. Why hadn't I noticed he was here?

"Well," he sighed, now looking at his fingernails, equally uninterested, "When I first came down here there was a whole pie, and now there is a little less than half left." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You pig." I once again felt that sizzling in my stomach that confused me. I placed a hand over my stomach as if that would stop the sensation. "Ah, starting to feel sick?" he got up from his chair and walked over to me, grabbing the pie tin. He ran a finger across the top of the chocolaty goodness and then proceeded to stick his finger in his mouth. I felt a sudden heat rise on my cheeks. Why was he doing this? What exactly was he trying to prove? I gulped. He began to lean in, his eyes flicking back and forth from my lips to my eyes. I found myself leaning in, too, against my wishes. His mouth brushed softly against mine...

"Hey!" Light and I sprung apart to see Misa ogling us in a rage. She had her hands on her hips sternly, staring me down. I supposed she thought that I was stealing Light away from her, considering she wasn't much of a prize.

"Uh—I—hi, Misa," Light managed to cough out, a hand in his pocket coolly. He pretended to be fixing his tie, which, any bafoon could tell, was on perfectly straight. I turned in my chair to see Misa clad in a string bikini with little cherries on it.

"Misa," I said, "Why are you dressed in an outfit that was meant for hot weather? Did you forget that we are on the snowy mountainside?" I inquired. I tapped my chin.

"Well, for the hot tub, of course!" she exclaimed. She walked over to Light, swinging her hips. Her voice lowered to a whisper, "But just because I'm wearing it now, doesn't mean I'll wear it in there," she hooked her arm through Light's, who I could tell was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

"Oh, uh, goody…" Light said nervously, looking at me to save him. I chuckled.

"Well, Misa, unfortunately I will have to be joining you two like usual, so I cannot permit that."

Misa scoffed, "Pervert," she said while walking away, her butt practically hanging out of her bikini bottoms. I smiled with that comment, looking to Light to seemed to be grateful. At least one of us was happy.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Light's POV

I thanked god that L spoke up when I looked over pleadingly to him. Misa was seriously raising my blood pressure. And the only one I was raising my blood pressure was L, hehehehe….*dirty thoughts* Anyway, I was a little apprehensive to join in the hot tub festivities. I mean, Misa was still going to be there, leaving my and L no privacy whatsoever. Let's face it, I wanted to make out with him again. Or perhaps a little something more (hehe) and I couldn't do that with her in the hot tub. If she found out she would pop a blood vessel. More importantly, she would probably tell the task force because she was a little bitch like that. Yeah, could you tell I was pissed?

I got in my swim trunks, hoping that L forgot his and would have to pull a Hallmark moment where I would say, "that's no reason to keep us from hot-tubbing". But, I remembered he _did _remember them. Dammit. I knew that I needed to make a move on him! Well, I guess I just wanted to, but seriously, he needed to admit that he wanted me too. I decided that would be my mission from now on. I would be so fucking irresistible that even that emotionless robot would love me MWAHAHAH!

I began to make my way down to the hot tub. It was in the back yard of this mansion, a pebble pathway leading to a romantically lit, bubbling hot tub. God, if Misa wasn't here, I would just attack L the minute he got in. I poked a toe in the hot water, the rest of my body freezing from the sub-zero temperatures and the snow. I slowly submerged my body in the wonderfully hot, hot tub. The minute my butt hit the seat Misa was jumping in after me.

"LLIIGHHHTT!" she screamed, clutching onto my arm like if she let go she would fall into a pit of, ravenous blood-thirsty sharks. I kinda wished she would…She was like a bug. Once you squished it, you flushed the tissue down the toilet so that you could be sure that it never came back. Ahh, my metaphors even amuse me.

"Hi, Misa," I squirmed around, trying to loosen her grip on my arm. L joined in just after Misa latched on to me. This wasn't going as planned. I needed to figure out how to get her to get out of the hot tub…

"Oh," I heard Misa say, sounding like one of those disgusted cheerleaders we all knew in high school, "What are you doing here?" she questioned L.

"Miss Amane," L said calmly even though I could tell he was thoroughly annoyed, "is it so difficult to comprehend that I need to survey Light at all times?"

"Well, you weren't _surveying_ him last night!" (hehe, that's what you thought, Misa)

"This also may surprise you. I have body functions that must be performed, like every human being. Or perhaps I was getting a rare wink of sleep. Perhaps I was gathering more evidence on my suspicion that you are Kira. Regardless, I don't need to explain myself to you." WOW. L's masculinity was a major turn on. Oh and Misa might wanna check into the burn unit (yeah, I know, that was a terrible joke).

"HM!" Misa scoffed, practically shoving L out of the way to get out of the hot tub. Oh thank the lord, this was better than I could have ever planned. Not only was Misa leaving, but she was pissed and most likely still wanting me. Ahh, it feels good to be a winner. On her way out, she kissed me roughly on the lips, something that induced vomit. I was sure I had a horrified look on my face as she made her way inside the mansion.

"So…" I stated rather awkwardly.

"What is it, Light?" L said, sounding like he had just about enough of my crap.

"Oh, nothing," I shrugged casually, positioning myself closer to him. He glared over at me suspiciously, "You know, I really liked the way you pissed Misa off."

"Yes, well, I do that on a regular basis, so you shouldn't be all that surprised." He scooted over farther away from me into the corner of the hot tub. Hehe, I got him right where I want him…literally.

I shrugged again, trying to appear nonchalant as I began to corner him in his own emo-corner. "Still.  
Very hot." I put my arms on either side of the hot tub, trapping him.

"Light," he murmured warningly. I began to lean in slowly, my forehead meeting his. His eyes closed halfway, bewildered. I could tell he wanted to give in. I think he knew that , too, and it scared him. I wanted to show him that it was okay to feel things (especially me, heh). Emotions were normal, hormones were normal, kissing was totally and absolutely normal. Just before my lips touched his, he pressed a finger to my mouth, stopping me. AHH! COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK HERE! "You're really going to kiss me right after Misa kissed you?" he had a devilish smile on his face that came across as a flirt. I rose an eyebrow.

"It's not like there was any tongue," I said before capturing his lips with mine. He was apprehensive at first, his lips moving, but not nearly as energetic as he had been the first time. I pulled back a little, "Come on, L, I know you can do better than that," I mocked him, knowing that he hated to lose in any competition. Steam was rising off the bubbling water of the hot tub, surrounding L like an aura. He probably knew what I was up to, but he didn't resist. He sunk his fingers in my hair, pulling me in like he had before. His warm, soft lips pulled on my lower one, tempting me to do the same to him. We sunk a little lower into the water, some of it splashing on our connected mouths. He sucked the water off my lips. I was feeling such a chemical burn. This water was cold compared to how hot I was feeling right then. I opened his mouth further, dipping my tongue in his mouth and flicking it against his. He responded with a breathy sigh, gripping me tighter. He pulled on my hair slightly, positioning me to kiss me deeper. His tongue circled mine and stroked it with affection. An emotion I thought he was immune to. His hands traveled up and down my back, feeling between all the ripples of muscle. His touch left little trails of fire. I trailed my hands up his chest, the water smoothing his already soft skin. My fingers went between his abs, like he had done to me before, and I felt the vibration of a groan against my mouth…

"OH. EM. GEE." A familiar, irritating voice exclaimed. OH SHIT…

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Mwahaha ;3 do you guys hate me now? Sorry :{D - mischievous mustache-smiley-face also has no shame. ANYway, sorry if that kissing scene sucked, I've been off my game recently ;) also, I apologize for Light's terrible language, but what can I say? He's a bad boy. I hoped you liked this chapter and there is more coming soon! **


	10. Chapter 10 - The Sweets

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you all have been waiting to see who that annoying voice could have _possibly _been. (PS, how much did you hate me for that cliffhanger? I like cliffhangers :D ) Anyway, like I said at the end of chapter 9, I'm sorry if that kissing scene wasn't up to par, but I've been a little uninspired lately ;) don't worry, they shall get juicier! I've already got plans! (btw, in all of these chapters Light is at the point in the story where he doesn't remember ever being Kira in the first place). **

Light's POV

HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT…those were the only words going through my head at that moment that that ditzy ass-basket, Misa, caught us. L looked at her like he usually did, only now his lips were a swollen pink that basically confessed what we were doing. I on the other hand was freaking out in my head. Yep, there was only one way to fix this. Misa had to die…or maybe just not tell anyone. Nah, death was definitely the only option.

" .GEE." she repeated over and over again. "What were you two doing?!" she had changed from her string bikini to a thick winter coat.

"Never mind what we were doing, what are you doing out here?" Yeah, I was the king at changing subjects. I doubted her brain that consisted of two cells could comprehend changing the subject so fast.

"I made hot chocolate and I wanted to see if you wanted any," she looked at me, confused, and then at L with disgust, "You don't get any," she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. L gave her the grumpy-cat look and sunk a little lower in the water. "Quit changing the subject!" crap, maybe she did have a brain bigger than a hermit crabs'…

"Well, uh, you see…" good god I was failing horribly. L stepped in to save the say.

"Light was performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." My eyes darted to L in surprise. "You know how I hate to lose? Well, we had a hold-your-breath contest, and I guess I must have blacked out from holding my breath too long." He talked like he was talking to a pack of kindergarteners. He nodded and leaned back against the hot tub, seeming satisfied with his explanation. Phew. Misa switched her glare over to me, making me gulp. She looked at me for a while, inspecting, then turned to L. "Ryuuzaki, if I ever catch your mouth and Light's mouth against each other's again, I'll….I'll tell the task force!"

L held back a grin, "Ah, I see. So you're going to tell the task force that Light shouldn't have saved me? Well then, I'd say we have our Kira." Oh god, L, you were such a genius. Not only was he the best fucking kisser on the planet, he was also the most convincing liar. Misa turned a bright red of anger.

"UGH!" she screamed in disgust. I turned to L after she was out of earshot.

"God, you are so hot." I loved being able to just say those things to him without him looking at me like I had a third face growing on my forehead.

He smirked, "I'm not going to kiss you again, if that's what you're hoping for." He started to get out of the water, grabbing a towel on the way out.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on it." I also began to get out, the cold air nipping at my skin.

"Well you should. Light, we cannot do that anymore. I'm drawing the line." And with that he walked on the rocky pathway back to the cabin.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

L's POV

I told myself that I wouldn't let that happen again. So why did I? Why did Light have that effect on me? I scratched my head, knowing that I should have been wondering about the Kira case, but instead I was thinking about Light. I recognized that I was getting frustrated with these feelings. For some reason, when we kissed I felt something. I couldn't interpret what it meant, but all I knew is that I liked it. I stroked my chin thoughtfully while I went to the fridge to see if there were any sweets in the house. I knew there had to be. Everyone knew I needed sugar to function properly and when I didn't get it I could have been considered mentally unstable. I opened the fridge in anticipation, hoping to see a cake or ice cream, but there was only juice and milk and other things I didn't particularly enjoy.

This was strange. I went over past the island counter and opened the cupboards. My eyes scanned for Oreos or whoopee pies, or anything sugary. I realized with some horror that there must have been _no _sweets in the house. I wondered who forgot to pack them…

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Light's POV

I heard L screaming my name. That's definitely not how I would have imagined him screaming it, but I would take it. There was a little less horniness in his voice and a lot more rage. Oh God, what had I done.

"What do you want?" I screamed back from upstairs.

"Get. Down. Here." He yelled back.

I felt a shiver go up my spine. It was like when your mother called you by you middle name. You knew shit was going _down_. I quickly darted down the stairs, nearly face-planting on the way. I knew I was walking on thin ice with him ever since I initiated make-out number two.

"What…?" I asked, carefully approaching him. He had his back to me, his hands out on the counter in front of him. His back arched with his heavy breathing. Oh Jeez…

"Did you grab the green luggage bag on the way out here?" His voice was dangerously calm. I approached him slowly, as if one of those stupid yippy dogs that attacked anything that moved. He turned around quickly, startling me.

"Uh, no…I don't think so," I swallowed nervously. Good god, what was on that bag that was so important?

He gulped, a crazed look in his eye, "So you forgot to pack the single most important bag, but you somehow managed to pack your cologne and condom bag?!" I blushed a little. I didn't think he knew about that bag. Who was I kidding? He knew everything. "Seriously, who were you planning on needing that for?!" Oh god this was getting even more embarrassing. Not only that, but I had never seen L get this emotional before. It made him seem almost human compared to the stoic rock he usually was.

"I uh—"

"NO! You say nothing!" he took a few measured steps forward, pointing an index finger at me. "Do you realize what was in that bag?!" I shook my head, beads of sweat starting to form on my brow. Why was he grilling me about some suitcase?! Now I was extremely curious as to what was in this (apparently) life-or-death-situation suitcase.

"No, what was it?! Just tell me already!"

"Sweets, Light. _Sweets_." GOOD GOD. This was worse than I couldn't have imagined. When L didn't get his sweets he was like a rabid gofer! He was nearly pulling his hair out right now, I didn't even want to think about what he would be like in a few hours. He would be like….Misa.

"Why didn't you just say so! I'm sure there are many shops in town!" I ran over to the map he was using earlier in the car. _There'd better be shops here_, I thought, or _I'm dead_.

**A/N: MWAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! I must be feeling especially evil lately…;) Well, I wanted to thank you guys for reading and reviewing and all, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I already have a plan for the next one, so it shouldn't take too long to upload. I wanted to ask you guys a quick question, though. Should I just make this story from Light's point of view from now on, or do you like having a splash of L every once and a while? Review and let me know what you think and if you liked it! Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11 - The Sweet Shop Event

**A/N: Hey you guys! I just wanted to say sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was at DISNEY WORLD! WOO! It was so fun and let me just say, Peter Pan and Prince Charming were smoking HOT! ;) Well, here we have the next chapter! (By the way, would you prefer the chapters be longer, or do you like the shorter bursts? Review and let me know!)**

Light's POV

L once again attached the cuffs to my wrist and then to his, that freaking ten-foot chain scraping the sidewalk tauntingly. "Why do we need to wear these? We're just going to the shop to buy some candy so you don't go ape-shit crazy on me."

L glared at me, his inky hair seeming even for disorderly than usual. "I trusted you to grab the green luggage bag too. It appears you cannot be sent to do child's work, so I must watch you. Also, we are in a public area where you may run off. I wouldn't want to lose Kira if I have him so close to me already."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and scoff a little. "Well, I find it interesting that you would so willingly make-out with Kira, then." I loved to see how much this would urk him.

I could see L purse his lips out of the corner of my eye. MWAHAHA! Even _he_ could not deny my sexiness! "Like I said," L spoke in an angry, but controlled tone, "That will not happen again."

"We'll see about that," I chuckled to myself. The truth was, I was already planning the next time that I would pounce on him and drive him crazy. He may have hated to admit it, but he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I could feel it in the way he touched—no, _caressed_—me and the way his lips groped mine and tongue played with my own. It was eating him up inside that he might have feelings and that he might want to show them to me.

"You aren't exactly in a great position to be questioning me, Light." L snapped.

"Aw, does someone need their sweets?" I teased. He shot a glare at me.

"Ten points. If you don't pay for the sweets, I'll add ten more." L waltzed into a candy store called "The Candy Shoppe". It was an adorable place. It looked like it had been here since the 1950's when girls wore poodle skirts and boys actually held the door open for them. At the bar, there was an older man wearing an old candy-striped uniform, cleaning out a milkshake glass. This place was one cliché after another…

"Welcome!" the man said cheerfully, his round cheeks and nose rosy and his mustache salt-and-peppery. "Can I get you two something?" He was squinting as if he needed glasses. I thanked god that he was probably so blind he couldn't see these embarrassing cuffs.

"Actually, yes," L dragged me behind him, tugging on the chain. He was like a kitten that saw a jumping string, that was all he was focused on. Well that and he was as adorable as a kitten hehehe. "Would you happen to have any chocolate? Perhaps some truffles?" I could almost see the saliva dripping down L's eager mouth.

The round old man laughed, his jello-y belly bouncing, "Of course! Look in the case to your right and when you find what you want, Macy will help you." L practically darted over to the case where the chocolates were presented as if they were some fine gems. I of course, almost fell on my ass because of his jerky movements. A young girl, probably my age, stood behind the counter. _Macy_ was scrawled on her nametag, not that there was much of a shirt to pin it on. She was quite a cute girl, actually. What was I saying?! I was totally gay for L. Completely.

"Can I help you with anything?" I heard her say. Only, I noticed it was directed at L. It was meant for me. Heh, well, what should I have expected?

"Oh, thank you, I'm just waiting for my friend to pick some stuff out." L was comically running over to every aisle, stuffing chocolate and cookies in his mouth. He reminded me of a munching squirrel. I scowled at him. Jeez, he was probably eating hundreds of dollars' worth of fucking sweets. I rubbed my hand over my eyes. Of course, I would have to pay for all this.

"That's not what I meant," She touched my arm and slowly ran her tongue along her lip. She peeked through her long, dark eyelashes at me, her slutty eyes locking with mine. Oh, hehehe, I should have known. After all, I was a burnin' hunk of man meat.

"Well, then," I said, leaning in, because I was the master of flirting. I mean, I wasn't attracted to her like I was attracted to L, but I had _A LOT_ of pent up energy that needed to be released and she seemed like a good tool I could use. "What time is good for you?"

"My break is in 10 minutes," she said in a breathy sigh, leaning up, her breasts about to pop out from her cheesy uniform. I was totally staring at them, but instead of being pissed at me for looking, she shifted them so I could get a better look. _Ohhh my gawd_. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. God, I was too good.

"LIGHT!" L shouted from behind me, startling me. He threw all the bags of candy he had collected at the slut I was about to bang. Dammit…I guessed I wasn't going to bang her anymore…

"Good lord, what is it?! I'm a little busy, in case you didn't notice," I whispered harshly, looking into his panda-like eyes. It was strange, when I looked into his eyes, they seemed hurt. It felt like an ice pick rammed itself in my heart. What was happening?

"W-what were you doing with her?" He asked. He was obviously so low on sugar that his emotions leaked through easily. He was jealous and hurt that I would look at some whore like that. I darted a glance back at Macy, pieces of cookie and chocolate stuck in her hair and outrageously perky breasts. Oh god, this was good…I mean, no, it wasn't! I needed to focus! I was surrounded by too many sexy people! (Myself included hehehe…)

"Let's just go buy your stuff and we'll talk about it." I grabbed all the remaining sweets he was cradling in his arms like a beloved child. I rolled my eyes a little as I placed all the sugary-sweet packages in front of Macy to check out. I could tell that out of all those items, she wanted to check me out most of all. "Sorry," I leaned in to whisper.

"It's ok," she began to ring out the items. "But call me up if you ever wanna hook up." She winked and smacked on a piece of gum as she spoke. I smiled the sexiest smile I could manage.

"I look forward to it."

After all the items were checked out, she handed me the receipt with words written in pink highlighter on it. It read: _Call me in you wanna fuck, love Macy_ 3_._ It was followed by her phone number. I sure bagged a wild one. I didn't know girls could get this slutty. I winked as L and I left the store. So much for that innocent 1950 feel…

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

L's POV

I wolfed down most of the sweets I made Light buy me. What was I saying "_made him"_? It was his duty to make sure I had all that I needed and sweets were at the top of the list. We drove back in silence, except for my crunching. It was what one might have described as an awkward silence. He knew that I saw something happen between him and Macy, I believe her name was. It was horrifying to think that young ladies got even sluttier than that annoying Misa-Misa. I never could see what Light saw in Misa, or in Macy for that matter. I felt a little burn in my stomach when I thought about the way Macy looked at Light. I didn't understand why I felt that way, either. Was it jealously? But, why would I be jealous? I mean, Light was working for me, I got to see him all the time. Why would I care if he wanted to romanticize another shallow female? I knew of many females that he had "humped and dumped". His words, not mine. I hadn't realized it, but we had arrived at the snowy cabin, with me, just sitting there with a milk dud in my mouth.

"Are you coming?" Light said, tugging on the chain to the cuff. This caused my box of milk duds to fly out of my hands. I could just watch as I saw the caramel blobs of deliciousness leap out of the yellow box to the car floor.

I scowled at Light, "Three more points." I began to pick up the abandoned little pieces of chocolaty caramel, but Light stopped me by grabbing my hands.

"Quit it, I'll just buy you another box." He said, bewildered. I was looking into his hazel eyes. They had flecks of gold that floated around the stationary pupil which was like an endless pit. He noticed and looked up at me through his lashes. "What?" he said softly. I felt that familiar buzzing in my stomach that I always felt around him. I just hated to admit it.

"Tell me what happened with Macy," I said, rather than asking about it. I felt my chest squeeze as my stomach fell. This was another new feeling.

Light cleared his throat. He grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the car. He shut the car door gently behind us and guided me into the house. I watched him take off his coat, walking over to the couch, the chain leading us there together. He sat me down and I couldn't help but feel a little like a child. The fire crackled. It was the only thing illuminating the room. I could see the sharp lines in his cheekbones and definite chin being shadowed by the fire light.

"She wanted to hook up with me," he stated, being rather honest with me, not trying to sugar coat it (ironically).

"Ah. I'm assuming this 'hooking up' has nothing to do with fishing." I said.

Light looked down at his feet and chuckled. "No, it doesn't. It's just what you think it is."

I swallowed, my throat becoming tight. Was I about to…cry? No, this was ridiculous. The great L was not about to cry. "And you wanted to, didn't you?"

Light nodded shamefully. "But not for the reason you think."

"And what was that reason?"

Light blushed, looking around as if that would help. "I've had some pent up energy lately, you know, with the sudden stops in our past…uh, sessions. I just need…" He licked his lips nervously, not attempting to finish his sentence. I supposed he was afraid of what I might say or do. I had this strange feeling in me. A _longing_ type of feeling. I knew what he was trying to say in that last sentence and I could not control what happened next. Not even if I wanted to.

**A/N: another cliffhanger! Ah, it's fun to be evil…;) so what do you want to happen next?! Tell me in a review! Also, like I said in my a/n at the top, I had a great time in Orlando! (except for my terrible ginger sunburns…wahhh!) So what are all you up to over your Spring Break? ;) I wanted to let you guys know that I am also thinking about starting a Host fanfic. If you think it's a good idea, let me know! Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing , following, and favoriting and all that great stuff, you seriously make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Sweetest Candy

**A/N: Hey you all! I know some of you were probably pissed about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself! MWAHAH :D Well, I hope you all have been wanting a saucy scene because here it is! **

Light's POV

L's fingers yanked my hair and he forced me closer. My body felt like it was being juggled on a rollercoaster the way my stomach flipped and my heart pounded. His nose was pressing lightly against my cheek. I could feel his sweet breath fan across my lips as he breathed heavily. Our foreheads touched softly. L seemed to be experiencing a conflict in his brain. His brain that fired off logical thoughts endlessly. He had to know that this wasn't even close to being logical. He drew me closer, slowly pulling me in. The anticipation was killing me. I felt the electricity buzzing from his lips that were so close to touching mine, but not quite. The fire crackled around us, the leather sofa getting hot from it and from our skin. Our breath mingled, taunting me. The fact that we were so close, but not actually touching killed me. I didn't want to force him, though. I needed him to take this step, to prove to himself that he truly wanted this as much as I did.

He came in slowly, nervously, as his mouth caught mine gently. A flame rose in my cheeks that started in my stomach and slowly, smolderingly moved downward. His fingers dug into my glossy locks, turning my head so he could kiss me deeper. I was surprised at the deep, thorough movements that made my body melt. I tugged on his hair just like he did to me. I felt a slick heat swipe across my lip, asking permission which I surrendered to. His tongue entered my hot mouth, searching the very depths of it. I let out a soft gasp that turned into a purr as he massaged the dip in the back of my skull. As my jaw became even more slack, his tongue slipped deeper, darting across my teeth. I thought he found pleasure in the fact that I enjoyed—well, more than enjoyed—the feeling. The heat coursing through my veins made the backs of my knees weak and made getting a decent breath impossible. I had never been kissed this way by anyone…

His wet lips slid mine back and forth, taking them in his mouth every so often and sucking tenderly. I was melting into a white-hot mass of a human being. He began to retreat for oxygen, but I couldn't have that. I needed him. He had stopped while things had heated up two times before and I wasn't about to have this time be the third. I pulled him back to me, his lips instantly locking feverishly with mine. His fingers knotted in my hair, beginning to understand what I wanted. Beginning to understand that this feeling was normal. The bubbling heat in my stomach spread in my chest and on my cheekbones. I couldn't even describe the feeling of want and longing in me. His hands untangled themselves from my hair and slid down my neck, peeling my collar away from my shoulder. Ohh, he was going to…

I let my eyes roll back slightly as he pulled away from my mouth and began to give hot, wet kisses down my neck and then traveled down my shoulder. I shouldn't have been surprised at how good of a kisser L was. After all, it was very rare to find something that he wasn't good at. He trailed fire on my skin that made me moan. He began to unbutton my dress shirt. As he nuzzled the crook of my neck, his hands explored the planes of my chest, a chemical heat collecting on my skin. I waited to feel his wet tongue slide across the slick skin of my neck. I adored the way his hands stroked me and the way his lips sucked at the skin of my collarbone. I wanted to feel even more sensation. I wanted him even more than I could describe. I felt something brewing in me the more he touched and kissed and sucked. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. It seemed strange to admit that I thought I…I loved him. Out of all the desires I had for him, one desire that I had most of all was to make him happy.

L's POV

This emotional turmoil was taking its toll. My body told me to keep going, to keep kissing and touching and sucking his lips and skin. I couldn't tell my brain to stop unbuttoning his shirt. It was like my brain was disconnected from me. All I had left was this ravenous, lusting side of me. Light helped me remove the rest of his shirt off, climbing on my lap. His legs tightened around my waist. I felt that wonderfully strange, hot feeling. Some other force of nature made me grab Light's jaw and I connected my mouth with his again. Our tongues met instantly, both of us knowing what the other wanted, in a hypnotizing dance. They twined softly, but deeply. Light's fingers traveled over my cheekbones and jawline, over my soft brows and then almost brushed our connected lips and tongues. He was examining my features as if not to forget them. I pulled away again, Light's mouth looking raw and pink with passionate kisses. I knew mine must have looked the same. Our foreheads rested on each other's and Light tugged on my shirt, begging for it to be removed. It seemed clothes were an obstacle now. I couldn't help but run my fingers along his supple skin, causing him to shiver in delight. One thing was for certain, he was the sweetest out of all the candy I had ever had.

**A/N: yes, this was all a pervy make-out scene. Sorry if you were expecting more in this chapter hehehe. But worry not, more is on its way! J** **If you have the time, review, favorite, or follow! Thank you all!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Awkward Morning

**A/N: Helloooo! Well, that last chapter was incredibly fun to write ;) I hoped you enjoyed it. And no, L and Light did not "do the deed"…I actually cannot decide if I want them to or not. Review and let me know what you think! On with chapter 13!**

Light's POV

I was on cloud nine. When L's lips touched mine…when his tongue stroked mine…I shivered at the remembrance. It was a good shiver, of course. I mean, when L initiated a hot make-out session with you, you didn't question it. I was sitting back on our bed, resting my head on the backboard. I listened to the sound of the shower running, L washing up. Just the thought of him being in there..naked…I shook the dirty thoughts out of my head. God, I was a perv…Well, at least I was a smokin' hot perv and not the ones that people wished would shower once a year and put on some deodorant now and then. We all knew of those creepy high school guys.

I ran my hand over my lips, still feeling the ghost of his mouth on mine. I still felt the tingles on my tongue and skin. I was sure that he had made marks on my collarbone and neck, things that I wanted to show off to the world. Well, at least until they found out if was from a guy… I didn't want to imagine what my mother would say. Or my father, good lord, that would be terrifying! I recoiled back as if my father was actually there, interrogating me about my sexual orientation. GAYYY! I wanted to scream. But I also wanted to clarify that I was that kind of gay guy that everyone thought was straight and all the girls wanted. That way, when all those miserable girls found out I was as gay as a picnic basket they would be in a depressing pit of "why can't I be male?!".

The sound of the bathroom door opening drew me out of my thoughts. I saw L standing there in his pajamas: a white tank top and plaid pajama pants. Ahhh, it was good to be me right then. I patted the spot next to me on the bed. L seemed to ignore me, which I just took as embarrassment. Now he had no excuse because he initiated the third make-out. MWAHAHA! It was all going according to plan! We all knew that that plan was to get lucky with L. It would happen and I knew it, it would just be a matter of time. L slid into bed next to me, clasping the cuff on my wrist, then on his.

I knew this was just so he could feel like being with me was his job, even if he wanted to be with me regardless. Ah, I could only imagine L's tortured mind. I wondered what he thought about. Did he ever think about me? Ha, who was I kidding, he must have been always thinking about me. If I wasn't me, I'd be thinking about me. Think-ception.

This was a rare time when L actually wanted to sleep. I guess I tuckered him out, hehehe. His cold feet brushed mine, causing me to jump. "Good lord, do you have any blood?" I joked. L snuggled into his pillow, rubbing his spikey hair into it. He looked too adorable…

"Just go to sleep, Light," he mumbled, yanking the covers up to his chin. His cute panda-like eyes closed softly. I sunk down into the covers with him, cuddling up behind him. "You might want to sleep farther away. You wouldn't want to have a _morning problem_." I was caught off guard by the innuendo, but it only turned me on.

I chuckled, "Oh well, I guess you could help me with that," I wrapped my arms around his waist. The cold chain was a stark difference to my warming skin. This reminded me of L's cold feet and I decided to be the conscientious, caring young man that I was and rubbed my warm feet against his.

"Light, if you are trying to play footsie with me—"

"Oh, I'm surprised you know that term," I let my lips come close to his ear. "But I am just trying to be nice. I mean, your feet are little cubes of ice." I said in a cartoony voice. He knew I was teasing him and I just wanted to see what he would do. I begged for this to be make-out number four! Please, god, please! It would have been wonderful for the fourth make-out to be so close to the third. I mean, it was within the same hour…

"I know much more than you think I do. I think my kissing expertise shows you that." L was growing a little frisky in his tone of voice. It was strangely enjoyable to hear. It was like he actually had a heart, ya know? Or a penis…

"You're right," I growled, my breath hot on his neck. Come on make-out number four…

"I'm always right, Light." He said simply. "Now get off of me. I'm trying to sleep."

I chuckled. "Such an odd statement to come from the notorious L who never sleeps."

"Well, as you can see, I'm trying to sleep now, so shove off." He wagged a hand at me. I grumbled. He was going to be no fun tonight. I released him from my grip and eventually let sleep wash over me.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

L's POV

I was surprised that I fell asleep. I never slept, and that was a rule of thumb. Light was changing me and I knew it. First, there were the reoccurring emotions around him. Second, there were these…kissing sessions. Not that I was complaining because, like I had told Light before, I liked a good dose of attention now and then. Light seemed to want me all the time, though. I wished that I could let my feelings bleed through, but I couldn't. I couldn't let it ruin the Kira investigation. I couldn't think of a third thing, but I was sure that it was only a matter of time before I did.

I shifted a little to look at the clock. It was six AM. I should have been getting up and dragging Light along with me. I noticed we hadn't exactly been productive over these last few days. I shifted again to get Light up when I felt something pressing against my back. It was odd. Not something that I had felt before. I suddenly realized what it was. It was somewhat ironic because I had just warned him of this the night before. He must have still been asleep because he rubbed himself against me, making his sudden state even more apparent. Why was my face getting flushed?

"Light, get off," I mumbled rather loudly. Light clung to me like a koala on a tree. All the shifting and detangling was raising my body temperature to a rather uncomfortable level. "Light!" I finally raised my voice.

"Mmm?" I heard his groan. He was finally waking up, his arms losing their grip on me. I gave him one last shove and he cooperated.

"I think you need to take a cold shower," I instructed him, climbing rather quickly out of bed. I still couldn't shake this feeling of heat that coiled all throughout my body. I supposed this was 'the third thing'.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Light's POV

I would have been embarrassed about this morning's "event", but I couldn't bring myself to be. I mean, if you had seen L get out of bed with a blush on his face that was like he had just had an orgy with the nimble male gymnasts of the Olympics, you would understand. Not only did he look insanely hot, but it would have seemed that he didn't particularly mind the situation that we were in. I mean, he wanted to convince himself that he didn't want it, but I could tell he did. And I wasn't just saying this because I was a pompous ass-wipe. Okay, so maybe I was.

I grabbed my cup of coffee, all dressed and sitting at the rustic wooden table. I was reading the paper, although I wasn't sure why, I only liked to read the Sunday funnies. Speaking of which, Funky Winkerbean was getting sketchy these days. Why the hell was that depressing crap in the funnies? It's called the funnies for a reason, newspaper pricks! I was sure me mind-yelling at the paper would get me far in life.

Suddenly, I heard L's bare feet clapping against the floors of the kitchen. I turned to make myself as presentable as physically possible (which didn't take much because I was so fuckin' gorgeous!) and greeted L. "Morning."

"Good morning, Light," he retorted, reaching for some of the chocolate we got the other day on our trip to the sweet shop. **(A/N: Thrift Shop just popped into my head. NOOO!) **

"Oh, sorry about this morning," I said. I was just waiting to bring that up and see his adorable face flush.

"It's quite alright. You cannot control such things. Although I will say that I told you so."

I chuckled. "And how do you know that little—I mean, huge—surprise was because of you?" I quickly corrected my mistake. I _obviously_ wasn't little…I mean, a womanizer like me? Let's be for real.

I saw a blush creep up L's cheeks. "I'm not as naïve as you seem to think I am." With that, he sat across the table from me. I decided now was a good idea to pop a random question.

"Then I suggest we have a party." I could feel the evil grin spreading on my face.

"What? But we're here to work on the Kira case." L obviously wanted to avoid the question, which made me want to press further.

"Yeah, I'd say we've got a lot of that done," I scoffed. "Are you afraid to have a party?"

"Light, I am a detective. A detective who solves murder cases. I am not afraid of some party," MWAHAHA! I knew I could get him to say that. Oh, L was too predictable.

"Okay, then. It's decided. We are going to have a party. One with tons of people, booze, and perhaps even a stripper here and there!" I stood up from my chair, getting more enthusiastic.

"Well—I—" I cut L off before he could object.

"Nope, we're going to have this and I am going to get you so drunk!" _So drunk that you will initiate make-out number four_, I thought evilly. This was going to be a good party.

**A/N: hey guys! So yeah, this chapter was somewhat of a filler, but I like to think of I as a Segway between this and the party chapter which is coming up next! Eek I'm excited! Are you?! Review with your thoughts on what this party should be like! Should there be strippers like Light suggested? Who should be invited! Let me know! Oh, and btw, I have been wanting to write so many more fanfictions here are some of my topics I want to touch on: _Host, A Separate Peace, Hush Hush trilogy, Maximum Ride, Tangled_…and I can't think of any more. Are there any that you would like me to write about? Let me know! Ok, I'll stop rambling now. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Get The Party Started!

**A/N: well I have been on a roll lately! ;) A sincere thank you to all who review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz! You make my day! ;) By the way, do not expect there to be a chapter put up tomorrow because it will be Easter, but if I somehow manage that, then…well, good for me...? ;) **

L's POV

I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about this so called "party". I was suspicious of Light. I wondered what he was trying to accomplish with this social gathering. In all honesty, I didn't want to see anyone from the task force right now. They weren't stupid (well, except for Matsuda) and they would pick up on Light's body language towards me. I didn't want to admit it, but I was also nervous about the alcohol. I had experienced many things in my life, but alcohol wasn't one of them. As everyone knew, I liked sweet things. Alcohol wasn't one of those things that was sweet, generally speaking. If someone could find me a sweet alcohol, then I might partake in a drink or two, but I would wait until then.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

**(Do you like my knew line breaks? I found them on another person's fanfiction called "M squared" I hope the author doesn't mind if I use them…ALL CREDIT GOES TO THAT AUTHOR FOR THE LINE BREAKS.)**

Light's POV

This was going to be the best party on record. Not only would I introduce L to cake-flavored vodka (yes, it actually exists), but I would also get him to make-out with me again. I had my plan perfectly laid out. First, the guest from around town would arrive. I didn't want him to feel like he couldn't make out with me because people from the task force were there. Although, I might invite Matsuda. He was so stupid that it really wouldn't matter if he caught us, and I doubt anyone in the task force would believe him if he told them anyway. Second, I introduce the naïve L to the delicious wonders of alcohol. Third, I would wait until he got smashed. Fourth, I would display myself seductively in front of him. With his confused drunk mind, he would then ravish me! MWAHAHA!:D I couldn't foresee this plan going wrong.

I of course was prepared to the last detail, with the cliché part streamers twisted and dangling from the ceiling, the snack and beverage table (all the drinks spiked, of course), and the music (with plenty of bass in case grinding was to be involved hehehe). I went over to the punch bowl and added a little more vodka in the cherry-red liquid. Hey, if I was going to get drunk, I was going to get really drunk. It was like eating those "healthy" granola bars that were mostly chocolate anyway *cough* Kudos *cough*: if I was going to be "healthy", I was going to be _really_ "healthy". *eats whole box*

I went to every little shop in town to tell them about our party in this cabin-like mansion. These little village folks didn't know what they were in store for! I had already decided that strippers would be involved, I just wasn't sure if they should have been guys or girls. I mean, I would have liked either, of course, but I didn't want to advertise my gay-ness so soon by hiring male strippers. At the same time, I didn't want female ones here either. I mean, how was I supposed to seduce L with all those cocoa-buttered females hanging all over my sexiness? Yeah, that just wouldn't work. I tapped my chin, thinking.

"Light, what are you looking so quizzical for?" L's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Oh me? I'm just planning our party is all," I said coyly. He sat down in his usual crouched position on the leather sofa. The same sofa we totally made out on the other night…Ugh, I need to stop thinking like that.

"If you don't mind me asking," L stated, seeming embarrassed, "what exactly goes on during parties?" I would have been surprised at the question if it came from anyone but L. Because it was him, I knew it was coming.

"Well, we will have a very educated conversation monitored by none other than yourself, of course."

I could tell that he was having trouble deciding whether or not I was using sarcasm or not. "Really? You know, if this is a lie, I could add points to your Kira suspicion."

I chuckled at him, "What?" I flailed my arms about, "And why would that add points to that? You make no sense. I'm obviously not Kira." The last sentence was more of a mutter than anything. I could see L with his little evil smile in my peripherals. I crossed my arms, challenging him. "Well, either way, I wasn't lying." I lied even further, feeling like such a badass for defying him! "We will have a wonderful, education conversation about _whatever_ you want to talk about." I was the best liar I knew of, so I was hoping he would buy it.

He eyed me up and down, not the way I imagined he would, if you know what I mean. He looked suspicious. Extremely suspicious. But seeing as I was not going to change my mind on the subject, he said, "Fine," and promptly went to the kitchen to grab a slice of cheesecake. Perfect. All I needed was to rub my hands evilly together, then I would have been complete.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

L's POV

I was quite sure that Light was lying to me, but on the off chance that he _was_ telling the truth, I had come up with many topics that we could possibly include in our discussion: nothing political, because that could end up in disaster and let's face facts, the only perfect leader there ever was, was me. Nothing about the Kira case, as that could also end in disaster. Especially with the mixed opinions about it. I had compiled my list into a set of things that were unarguable: The adorable-ness of fluffy animals (especially munchkin kittens), the deliciousness of sweets, and the wonderfulness of not wearing socks. I thought, with these excellent discussion questions, this party would be a "hit", as they say.

Light's POV

It's kinda cute the way L thinks that this party is really going to be a discussion. Ah, I am such a genius! He will never suspect what is really going to happen at this party! Before he even knows it, he will be under the spell of alcohol and into my arms! I was so deliciously evil.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

The first of the party guests were showing up, and I already had the music blaring and some of the strippers. I had ended up deciding on female strippers so that these villagers whom I didn't know or have any affiliation with wouldn't judge me hardcore. There was one named Candy (how cliché), one named Kitty (also pretty cliché), and…oh, there was Marcy. I should've known. I could tell L was beginning to get increasingly suspicious, and it was understandable. I mean, who had educational discussions about strippers and booze?

"Light!" I heard L's voice boom over the pounding music. I quickly turned to grab the cake-flavored vodka and went over to him.

"Here, L. Have a taste of this," I said, handing him the whole bottle. Hey, I mean, if wanted to get laid by this man, I would probably need him wasted. He eyed it curiously, looking at the label.

"It says it's vodka. That's alcohol. How will I be expected to make my educational comments on topics if I am consuming this?" He took the bottle in his hands, reading a little more of the label. "Light," he tugged on my dress shirt sleeve, "this label says it is cake flavored. Is that possible?" He looked at me with a little wonder and that only made me smile.

"Yes it is," I said, smiling and pushing the bottle towards him again. I was the definition of peer pressure.

L looked at the bottle with awe and took the cap off of it. He took a sniff of it, looking up at me with a little bit of a cringe. "Cake doesn't smell like that."

"Oh, just try it."

L's eyes narrowed and took a long swig from the bottle. He drank it like it was water and that got me a little concerned. Well, I guessed he was going to get drunk quicker than I thought.

"Say, this does taste like cake. Cake with a hint of something else, but still cake." L drank some more, his eyes widening. Maybe with the addition of alcohol he might act like a normal human being.

"Hey sweetie," I heard a voice behind me that made me turn around. It was Macy, who I now knew was a stripper. Small world.

"Oh, hey," I said, smiling at her kindly. If I thought her boobs were popping out before, then I was in for a treat now. They were practically jumping out and introducing themselves. Hello, I'm the left one, and this one here is the right one.

"So," she said, eying L with some distaste, then looking back at me, "are you ready to see my show?" she came up rather close to me. So close that I could smell the French-whore perfume she was bathed in.

"Ready as I'll ever be, but first, I think we should ask what our guests want to do." I spoke politely, but I knew that I was more in the mood to see L naked than Macy naked, so I stalled, waiting for L to drink a little more. I turned to the guests who were all drinking, dancing, and having a great time. "Hey everyone! Is there a party game you all want to play? Strippers are allowed to join," I winked at Macy, Kitty, and Candy who were fast under my spell.

Many games were shouted out, as expected, but a drunk Matsuda blurted out something that even I was interested in. "Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Perfect.

**A/N: hey guys! Don't worry, the next chapter will be coming soon! And I know that seven minutes in heaven is a cliché among the fanfiction world, but I'm hoping to make it a little unexpected ;) Thank you all for reading and favoriting and following and all that great stuff! So what do you hope will happen in the next chapter? I will be taking suggestions! **


	15. Chapter 15 - Seven Minutes in Heaven?

**A/N: hey guys! Wow, I'm even updating on Easter that's how dedicated (or obsessed) I am! Well, I'm warning you that this chapter may not start the way you want it, but worry not dear friends, I guarantee you it shall end the way you want it! Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, favorites, and all that stuff! You really make my day!**

Light's POV

All the party guests gathered into a great big circle. We all had written out names on little slips of paper, then folded them and put them in a hat. I of course was the one who picked out the first couple to go in the closet together, (it would have been ironic if L and I went in there hehehe) and I withdrew Misa and Matsuda. I cringed inwardly for Matsuda. No one wanted to make-out with Misa. Although, he did seem rather enthusiastic about her. It's better to have him crush on Misa rather than my sister. For a while there I thought that he and Sayu were dating, but I guessed I was wrong (thank god).

Matsuda hopped up gleefully (well, as gleeful as a drunken man could be) and Misa also seemed to be rather excited. This was a strange occurrence to witness. The crowd began to whistle and howl as the pair entered the closet. Before the door was even shut all the way I could see Matsuda's hands sliding down to grab Misa's ass. I heard her giggle annoyingly right before the door was closed. I'm sure I had a look of pure horror, but regardless I clapped along with the crowd.

"Light," L whispered to me, "I think you lied."

I laughed, "Oh? What about?" I mastered the oblivious look.

He rolled his eyes. That was strange to see him do. I guessed the alcohol was beginning to have an effect. "About the discussion part of the gathering." He looked at me with a little scowl on his lips.

"Well, you see, the pair goes in the closet to discuss a topic they wish. It's all private," I said rather convincingly.

"Really? Then why was everyone cheering?" L inquired innocently, taking another swig of vodka.

"Uh…They were probably just excited for the topics they were going to discuss." I was beginning to lose steam. Maybe I wasn't as clever as I thought…nah, I was pretty fucking clever.

"Why did Matsuda grab Misa's rump, then?"

Oh jeez, I was hoping that he didn't see that. How does one explain something like that to a guy who didn't understand that physical contact was normal? I swallowed nervously. I guessed I should probably have just admitted it already. "Well, I, uh, may have been mistaken. I think they are going in there to…make-out." I saw L's eyes bug out of his face.

"What?!" he whispered harshly, a slight slur in his voice. He leaned in closer, as if to inspect how insane I was. I could smell the cake-vodka radiating off of him. It wasn't like the other types of alcohol that made people's breath stink. He smelled as delicious as he always did. Hints of pine and mint now mixed with cakey alcohol.

"Sorry, I must've gotten my party games mixed up." I shrugged. If I was texting, you would see a giant winky face. He scowled at me, slumping over and taking another long gulp of the vodka.

"If I have to make-out with one of those 'strippers' I shall make it my mission to chop of your testicles in your sleep." I chucked. He was definitely becoming feistier as he drank more.

"I'll make sure that you won't have to." I assured him. After all, I wanted him to make-out with me, not one of those whores—I mean, respectable women…

He shrugged, "It's your testicles," making a snipping motion with his fingers. I shuttered a little. He could be truly convincing. I had the urge to grab my balls, just to make sure they were still there.

I realized that Misa and Matsuda's time was just about up and I went over to the closet to yank the door open. I realized I could have knocked, but that really took all the fun out of it. Like I had planned, I pulled the door open, and I saw Matsuda lying on top of Misa. They turned to look at me, a little embarrassed, but they looked more pissed that they got interrupted. I saw the beginning works of hickies and swollen mouths on both of them. I even blushed. I mean, it wasn't the worst thing I had seen, and I and definitely been caught doing worse things. Misa and Matsuda got up slowly, obviously checking to see if everything was in order (if you know what I mean). I couldn't help but chuckle as they walked past, clothes disheveled and hair tangled.

The crowd in the party cheered and whistled and begged for the next two names to be drawn. I took the questionable-looking hat in my hands again (who's hat was this, anyway?) and pulled out two more slips of paper. My eyes widened at the names. "Light and Macy," I found myself saying. I was surprised that she had enough brain cells to even spell her own name.

My heart spasmed nervously. I looked over at L who seemed a little confused. He even seemed a little hurt. I felt a little pang of guilt now, especially now that I was about to make-out in a closet with a stripper.

Macy waved at my flirtatiously, wiggling her fingers, even though we were only a few feet away from each other. As we both made our way to the closet, I looked back to see L, but he was nowhere to be found. I shrugged it off, supposing that he needed to go to the bathroom. After all, he had been drinking quite a lot. Macy laced her fingers through mine as we entered the closet, all the whistles and clapping beginning to come from the crowd. I swallowed hard as Macy shut the door behind us. What had I gotten myself into?

**A/N: mwahahah! Cliffhanger! I think what is going to happen next will surprise you! Or maybe it won't, I don't know. Regardless, thank you all who review and follow and favorite! A special thanks to CrimsonNight41 and BlackFoxGun. You both are amazing! :D (anyone reading this, you should check out the great stories they write too! That, and they are just super nice :3 ) **


	16. Chapter 16 - Jealousy and Frustration

**A/N: Helloooo! Well, we have just passed the milestone of chapter 15! Woohoo! *parties hard…by writing more* Anyway, like I said in my last a/n on chap. 15, this chapter will start out in a place that you might not like, but it will get better my dearies! I have been listening to your feedback, and I have listened, just in a more abstract way ;) I hope you like it! **

L's POV

I wasn't sure what came over me. When I saw Light and Macy enter the closet together I felt an angry pulse in my heart. I was hurt knowing that this "game" was actually just making out in a closet, then someone bursting the door open! I knew that the alcohol was prohibiting me from making educated decisions, but I made my way through the crowd, and yanked the door open.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Light's POV

Macy's lips just barely brushed mine before a sickening feeling in my stomach occurred. I couldn't kiss this girl, even if it was just to make L jealous (what was I saying?! I almost sounded…decent). I began to retreat when the door flung open to reveal a huffing, angry, half-drunken L. I was sure my mouth hung open in surprise as he grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out of the closet. He was practically choking me as I was being man-handled by him. Not the way I wanted to be man-handled by him, of course. The party guests eyed us weirdly as he continued to drag me. I looked back at Macy, who was still sitting in the closet, dumbfounded. I saw another man instantly jump in the closet with her, not even waiting to close the door before he climbed on top of her. The door slammed with the crowd cheering. If it were any other time in my life, I would have been jealous, but I liked where I was going better. L would be there.

He was leading us into a bedroom. My anxious heart beat faster than I ever remember it pounding. This was getting more serious than I thought. Not that I minded of course, if he wanted to engage in…certain activities, I would be fine with it. I would be more than fine with it. Putting my douche-baggery behind me, I could honestly say that I had very strong feelings for L. Ok, enough with that sentimental crap, I was beginning to get nauseous.

L grabbed me by the collar once again after he closed the door. "Why would you go in there with Macy?!" he questioned me, a lilt in his voice.

"I, uh," I wanted to explain that I never was going to make-out with her in the first place, but I couldn't form the words on my mouth.

"I thought you knew that I didn't like her!" L continued.

"I wasn't going to—"

"Just shut up!" L slurred, beginning to sit on the edge of the bed. I felt really bad, actually. I mean, I never figured that a man like him would ever have feelings. He never seemed to. The alcohol seemed to turn off his edit button and really let his true emotions show through. I wondered if he realized that he was even acting this way.

"L, no! Let me explain!" I went to grab his shoulders, but he shoved me away.

"Light, you have lied to me, you have forgotten to pack my favorite sweets," he was still going on about that?! "And you have also…hurt my feelings." He looked away, as if ashamed at the fact that the world renowned detective could have feelings.

My stomach sunk. I suddenly felt like the selfish prick that I was. I never realized how deep of a person he really was. L meant a lot to me. Why did it take an event like this to make me realize that? I ran out of words to say. Nothing seemed to fit, except for, "I'm sorry, L." I sat down next to him, my hand on his shoulder. I found myself rubbing his shoulder, then his back, calmingly. My fingers found their way into his thick, black locks, gently stroking.

L took a moment to turn around, suddenly sobered up, saying, "I know." His eyes were somber. That look killed me inside. I just wanted to apologize, but I didn't know what to do. He seemed broken up inside.

"What do you want me to do?" My voice was soft and serious. He looked up at me through his seductively long eyelashes.

"I want you to say I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure what he meant. I had said I was sorry. But if it was what he wanted, then I would say it again. "I'm sorry." I spoke earnestly, twining his fingers in mine. "I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I forgot to pack the sweets," I said with a little smile that was quickly lost when I said the next sentence, "And I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings."

He looked down at our hands, and I swear I could see a blush on his cheeks even though it was dark, then he looked up at me. He didn't say anything. His hand that was not holding mine slowly crawled up my chest and grabbed my collar. He pulled me closer, ducking his head a little. My pulse jumped as he drew nearer. I was sure he could hear it. His lips drew a moist line across the edge of my jaw, making my heart squeeze in my chest. His lips left a strategically placed kiss under my ear, on the sensitive skin there. The hand that was gripping my collar moved under it, slowly massaging the back of my neck then the tensed muscles in my shoulder. With his mouth working on my neck and his hand at my shoulder, I couldn't contemplate anything but him. The headiness of mint and pine and all the flavors that were uniquely L drove me up a wall. His hand came up suddenly to cup my jaw, his thumb stroking my cheek. Butterflies colonized in my stomach, moving down into lower regions where they became tingles. These tingles turned into heat and that heat was sizzling agony. No, it wasn't agony. It was an addiction.

L slowly came up to my ear. His tongue crawled along the cartilage arch of my ear before whispering, "I forgive you." I shivered in delight.

"L," I sighed his name. It felt so right to let it roll of my tongue. "Just kiss me already," I begged. I needed to have him touch me and kiss me. I heard L chuckle in my ear.

"I don't know, you haven't been very nice to me lately." He taunted. I groaned, gripping onto his shirt. He was going to play _that_ game.

I knew he wanted to hear me beg, and I really was feeling in the begging mood, regardless, so I gave in, "_Please_?" I moaned.

I heard him hum again, his thumb tracing over my eyebrow. "Well, I suppose I can arrange that."

"Mmm," I murmured as his mouth brushed against mine. The tingles erupted in my stomach again and my lips prickled. His tongue helped catch my upper lip in his mouth. The wet heat of his mouth enveloped my lip, sucking it before he let it slide out slowly. I immersed myself in this falling feeling. This feeling of pure joy I got when he was with me this way.

He finally applied pressure to my lips, forcing my mouth to open and close in different hypnotizing patterns. He grew hungrier with each caress of my lips, his hands working the buttons on my dress shirt. His fingers would ever so often brush my skin as he tried to remove my shirt, making me shutter with pleasure. Little flares of heat would pop up every time his finger tip would brush me. I knew that he could feel my pulse anywhere he touched. In some ways, I wanted him to know the effect he had on me.

I returned the gesture and pulled on his lower lip with my teeth, cupping his face in my hands. He pulled my hands down to his chest, coaxing me to touch him. I didn't need any coaxing. I promptly slid my hands up his shirt, making sure that no area was left unexplored. He moaned against me, his tongue slipping into my heated mouth. He pressed further, becoming desperate as his mouth possessed mine thoroughly. He began to push me on my back, him on top of me. I felt like I had been waiting for this moment for so long. My stomach was in heated knots, my heart pounding so hard against my ribcage that I thought it would simply jump out. L fumbled with my shirt for a moment longer before he rid me of it, throwing it somewhere over his shoulder. I heard it land, but I really didn't care. All that mattered was L right now. He pulled back for a moment, sitting up, his breath coming up in pants. I was still lying back, recovering my breath, but I still had this need to feel his electrifying skin on mine. My hand felt around for his toned stomach and when I found it, I realized he no longer had his shirt on. I got a little thrill from knowing that his naked chest would be on mine.

He rested himself back on me, making sure his weight wasn't fully on me. For some reason, I wanted to feel his weight, though. To feel the pressure of him along my whole body was a tantalizing thought. I yanked him down. Hard. He let a groan slip past his lips before his mouth met the curve of my neck. His hot tongue raced down the side of my throat, leaving a sizzling trail. My fingers knotted themselves into his ebony locks, giving him wordless instructions to move to my collarbone. He followed, sucking and biting the edge of it. I took hold on his hips, pressing them into mine. He moaned as I reached for his belt buckle.

"No, Light," he said, trying to hide the ecstasy in his voice. I groaned in frustration, lying my head back. I felt deflated. (Well, not _every_ part of me was deflated, and I was sure L found that to be apparent.)

"L…" I moaned, "You're driving me crazy." I clawed at his jeans, trying to somehow find a way to remove them.

He chuckled, grabbing my searching hands and pinning them above my head. He leaned in, making me think he was going to kiss me again, but instead he whispered, "I'm not _that_ easy, Light."

**A/N: ahh I shall leave Light, and you guys frustrated! ;) Well, I hope that was a good chapter. The kissing scene wasn't as saucy as I had originally hoped, but hopefully I shall have more inspiration next time. Thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, follows, and all that good stuff! Thank you! :D**


	17. Chapter 17 - Strange Guests

**A/N: Hellooo! Well, I hope that that last chapter was satisfactory and it shall continue in this one! :D Thank you to everyone for reading, following, favoriting, and all that good stuff! You all make me so happpyyy! *gives everyone who likes a chocolate-chip scone*(thank you, BlackFoxGun for that). I must tell you that****_ I have a poll on my profile that shall determine future chapters_****! Please take a look if you are interested, as it would help me a lot! It is on my profile in a thin box at the top. I could barely find it myself when I posted it, so take a careful look!**

Light's POV

_He chuckled, grabbing my searching hands and pinning them above my head. He leaned in, making me think he was going to kiss me again, but instead he whispered, "I'm not that easy, Light."_

"I know you aren't," I really didn't even hear the words coming out of my mouth, all I knew was that I wanted his back on mine again. L smiled, still holding my arms above my head. His straddling body was a major distraction. L just chuckled, giving my hands back.

"Really? 'Cause your body doesn't seem to agree with you," he said, motioning down to my obvious state. I blushed, but only because he seemed to press himself against me harder, realizing that it was total agony. Best. Agony. Ever.

"Nnghh," I gurgled an involuntary moan, shoving my hands up his shirt. L chuckled again, grabbing my hands and removing them from the inside of his shirt. UGH. He was just taunting me again. Playing with my emotions…well, hormones.

He came in close, his lips at my ear, "Like I said, I'm not that easy."

I heard a creak come from the other side of the room and an awkward, but obviously drunk voice slur, "Oh, sorry. I guess this room is taken," he hiccupped. I looked over L's shoulder to see a drunken stranger with a half-plastered, giggly girl next to him. That was a sudden boner kill.

L climbed off of me, reaching for his cake-vodka. "We should get back to the party." He said, seemingly sobered up. Maybe I was the one being fooled about his drunkenness. I was beginning to think that he used me as much as I used him. After all, as he had stated before, he had his needs, too. But if that was true, he wouldn't have been so jealous about the Seven Minutes in Heaven with the French-whore Macy. I was so confused. In more ways than one, hehehe. Ah, me and my gay jokes (I was allowed to make those, now).

I followed L out into the hallway, trying to rearrange my mussed hair and disheveled clothes. The party was continuing even into that hallway. I was becoming extremely jealous of the people making out against the walls and had to restrain myself from throwing L down and attacking him in the best way physically possible.

We returned to the living room where the games were continuing. Now it was spin the bottle. We came back at a good time. I knew L wouldn't want to play if it involved me kissing Macy. I guess he wanted chlamydia as much as I did (spoiler alert: not at all).

We both joined the circle, against L's wishes, but it seemed that the more alcohol he consumed, the more he was willing to try. I'd have to remember that for later. Just as we sat down, the bottle landed on a blonde guy. Well, he looked pretty feminine, actually. I could only tell he was male because of the black leather he was wearing and the smug look on his face. The crowd roared as a red-headed make scooted closer to the blonde one, taking off his orange goggles. The blonde smiled, almost as if he was trying to seduce the red-head, but it was apparent he didn't need any seducing. The blonde yanked the red-head's hair and brought him to his mouth, almost violently. The redhead was just as greedy as the blonde as his mouth opened wider, allowing his tongue to enter. The half-drunken party guests cheered at the show. Some people were even fanning themselves. I, of course, felt like I was being tortured! There were these people right in front of L and I, practically humping each other, and we were here, just sitting! UGHHH THE HORNINESS!

They pulled away after a long while, breathing hard and obviously wanting more. I wondered if the rest of the crowd realized that those two probably were dating, and if they weren't, they should have been. After that long and awkward game, I went through the kitchen where everyone was searching for the chips and dip and more spiked punch. I needed to find out who those two were…

I was suddenly bumped in the shoulder and when I turned around, a leather-obsessed man looked at me, a chocolate bar in his hand. I questioned where he got that from. If he got it from L's stash we both were in for it. It was the blonde.

"Oh, uh, excuse me," I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and I noticed that the redhead was next to him, his goggles back in place. "Who are you two?" I tried not to sound rude, but I just wanted to get to the point. I wasn't one to beat around the bush.

They looked at each other first, like assessing how strange I was telepathically. Oh the judgment! "I'm Mello," the blonde said, holding out his hand. I took it and shook it in a manly manner, of course.

"I'm Matt," the redhead said, nodding in my direction as a hello.

Matt and Mello. Interesting couple of guys. I wondered if they knew that they were totally gay for each other…

**A/N: hey guys! Yeah, this is a short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce Matt and Mello into the story before I continued. I'm not sure what will happen with them, but they are another one of my favorite couples! Like I meantioned above, remember to vote on the poll on my profile! It dictates what will happen between L and Light (if you know what I mean) ;D Thank you all!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Plans and Assumptions

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I hope you liked that last chapter. I've noticed that all my chapters are relatively short, so I wanted to know if that length was ok with you. I personally like shorter chapters, but I'll ask your opinion! (I feel like we've had this discussion before…) Anyway! Don't forget to vote on the poll set up in my profile about L and Light's future romantic encounters! It is kind of hard to spot because it is in an odd place right above my profile in a thin box. Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and all that great stuff that makes me happy! On with the story!**

Light's POV

"So," I started a conversation with Mello, the one who was a little more threatening looking, but who was probably going to be straightforward with me (ironically). "Can I ask you a question that may get you upset?" I was being more cautious than usual with him.

Mello turned to me, stopped in mid-sip with his red solo cup. He rose an eyebrow and swallowed his drink. "I suppose. Go for it."

"Are you—"

"Yes," he answered before I even finished my question.

I chuckled. "You don't even know what I was going to ask." He grabbed me by the shoulder, pulling me in a little closer.

"Trust me, I do." He patted me on the back roughly. He took another long sip of whatever was in that mysterious cup. "You were about to ask me if I was gay for Matt."

I shrugged, "Well, yeah." I spoke sheepishly. Mello looked at me, a grin on his face.

"I see. Well, the only problem is…I don't think Matt is gay."

I almost spit up the beer I was drinking. How was that even possible? Matt had his tongue down Mello's throat! It was almost like looking in a mirror of L and I…Was it getting hot in here? "That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I chuckled. "I mean, he totally made out with you!"

Mello shrugged, his expression indignant. "He and I have an agreement. So that we don't get too _tensed up_, every once and a while we…give each other a hand." He seemed kind of embarrassed, but if I was in his situation with L, I would have been anything _but _embarrassed. I mean, he was getting the goods without even having to try! Sometimes I wished L was more laid back like that. Then I realized that I kind of liked the chase. I just had to remember that _someday_, I would get in L's pants, it was only a matter of time.

"Well," I coughed awkwardly, "that sounds like a good little arrangement you've got there." I admitted.

Mello chuckled, "Yeah, it's nice every once and a while. I just can't help wanting more you know?" I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "I mean, not sexually," he corrected. Okay, maybe I didn't know what he meant. "I mean on an emotional level. To know that Matt cares for me like I do him. Well, I mean, sex would be good, too."

"You mean you to have never…" I trailed off suggestively.

"Oh, no. That's getting into gay territory. Where we are is just two guys helping each other out." Mello looked into his cup of beer, trying to distract himself from his feelings, it seemed. "I just…I just wish I knew what Matt thought of all this. I know that he likes the _favors_ and all, but is he gay for me? Or is that all this relationship will be? One big favor…" he trailed off thoughtfully, tapping his chin. He suddenly sobered up, realizing what he was talking about. "Sorry, I must be really drunk. I can't believe I talked with a totally stranger about this." He blushed and I noticed him looking across the room at Matt, who was talking to L. I hoped that L would do his fair share of snooping so these two could finally be together. I mean, Mello and I were practically in the same situation here. Two guys, stunningly attractive guys, just wanting a little extra from the ones they cared about. I stopped in mid thought. I really _did_ care about L, didn't I? Hm.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

L's POV

This Matt kid was weird. He kept talking about someone named Mario who was some sort of Italian plumber. He had to fight giant mushrooms and this gorilla thing named Donkey Kong. It made no sense, even in my drunken state. I just kept nodding and drinking some more. This cake stuff was tasting better in every sip. I wondered why I hadn't tried it sooner. Now Matt was going on about some other game.

"So, it's this creature called Kirby, and—"

"Matt," I said, exasperated, "Can I ask you something that has been on my mind for a while?"

"Uh, sure I guess. Don't you want to hear more about Kirby?" He muttered the last sentence in some feeble attempt to stay on the subject of video games.

"Well, it has come to my attention that the fellow you had kissed has been staring in your direction all night." I nodded to myself.

A pink hue rose in Matt's cheeks. "Oh, uh, really? I didn't notice." He licked his lips nervously.

"I can see that you are anxious about my mentioning Mello." I read his face which had embarrassment all over it. "What are you nervous about?"

"Well…" he rubbed his chin before speaking, "I—I have a crush on Mello, but I don't think he has one on me."

His theory seemed stupid, to be honest. "You aren't thinking logically. A man wouldn't kiss you the way that he did unless he returned your feelings." I suddenly had an epiphany. An epiphany about Light and me. I wouldn't have kissed him back the way I did if I didn't have feelings for him. I must have felt the same way that he felt about me. And he must have liked me if he kissed me the way he did, too. I blushed at the thought of our last kissing session. It was very…intimate compared to the others we had had.

"That's not necessarily true. You see, he and I have an agreement. We help each other out, if you know what I mean." Matt's cheeks turned even redder. An agreement? I wasn't sure exactly what he meant.

"I don't know what you mean. What is this agreement?"

Matt looked at me with wide eyes. He didn't expect me to ask about it, apparently. "W-well, it's an agreement where we, uh, help each other out with…" I motioned him to spit it out already, "Okay! We make-out and do some_ jobs_ for each other every once and a while." I could tell how much he wanted to drop the subject, but I was curious.

"So when you do all these things, does he not expect you to have emotional attachments afterwards?"

"No, it's not that," he shook his head, sighing, "I'm sure he has _some _feelings for me, I'm just not sure they are the same _kind _of feelings."

"As in, homosexual feelings?" I clarified. He got all riled up and clamped a hand over my mouth. What the…

"Shhhh!" he hushed me. "Don't say that out loud!"

"Mhmhn!" I tried to mumble words out from his hand. He removed it with a little hesitation. I gave him a little glare. "There's no reason to be embarrassed. Forming emotional attachments with others is totally normal in human relationships."

"I know you're right," he groaned. "I just want to know how he feels before I confess anything to him."

"You may be waiting a long time," I told him matter-of-factly.

"Knowing Mello, I'm sure I will be."

I nodded, taking a gulp of my vodka. "We should have you guys over after this whole party thing is over and work this out. I'm sure Mello must feel the same way. He seems like a reasonable person."

Matt just chuckled. "Reasonable is not the word I would have chosen, but since you invited us, I'm sure he will accept."

"Then it's set. Is next week good for you two?"

**A/N: YAY! More MattxMello! I will be getting into their perspectives later on. I kind of want to add them into them in their own little side story. Maybe I'll make them their own fanfiction as well. Well, as always, tell me what you think! Please take a look at the poll on my profile and vote for what you think would fit best in this story! Thank you all so much! By the way, I have a new fanfiction for The Host if any of you are interested in reading it! **


	19. Chapter 19 - The Hangover and the Bath

**A/N: hey guys! So, I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing and following and favoriting as much as you have been! You have been making my week of illness much better! J And now I'm going to use my illness as a crutch for why I haven't been updating this story…Anyway, I have written new stories for The Host and for Fairy Tail, so if any of those stories appeal to you, take a look! THANK YOU ALL! **

Light's POV

I really shouldn't have pushed L face first into the booze like I did. Sure, I got a great make-out session out of it, but it really wasn't worth his constant complaining. I heard a groan come from the bedroom (and not the kind that I would have appreciated). I rolled my eyes as I took a tray with a hangover remedy on it.

"Liiiiggghhhhhtt…" L gurgled, rolling back and forth on the bed, the sheets collecting between his legs.

"You know, the worst thing you could have done was roll around like that. The room is spinning, now, isn't it?" I felt like his mother right about now.

"Ughh, yes…" L moaned, clutching his head as if that would stop the spinning. "You truly are evil, Light Yagami."

I couldn't help but scoff, "Oh you drama queen. You knew that if you drank too much alcohol that you would get drunk. You are supposed to be the smartest person ever, right? Come on." I sat him up slowly, not really wanting to be barfed on. He glared at me with his red-ringed eyes. Yeesh, he looked like a stoned panda.

"Twenty points, Yagami," he spoke as if the words took physical energy to expel.

"Oh, really? I bet one kiss could change that decision," I looked at him slyly. He raised a lazy eyebrow.

"And I bet a little vomit on your shoes would change _that _one." He snuggled under the covers, groaning and moaning like a little baby. I slapped the moving blankets, trying to get him to pay attention.

"But seriously, you need to drink this. It will make you feel better." I ripped the covers away, his body simply covered with his boxer shorts. He gripped out at the open air, trying to find the covers after their mysterious disappearance. He finally opened his eyes to see me looming over him with the breakfast tray.

"Yeah, just like what you said about the cake-vodka." He mumbled under his breath. He tried to cover his chilly body, and I was too busy looking at it to give the blankets back.

"Come on, you need to get up and we'll get you a shower." I hadn't really thought about what I said until it was already out in the open. L's eyes widened as wide as I had ever seen them go. Looked like this Vulcan was finally starting to show emotion every once and a while.

"If you think I'm going to let you help me take a shower, _you _are the one who must be drunk, now." L crossed his arms over his chest, a little _hmph_ escaping his lips. Ah, to imagine helping L in the shower…Let me just clarify that there probably wouldn't be a lot of washing, but a lot of a little somethin' else. I drifted off into daydream world of the soap-opera L and me, and it is basically a world where we just find different places to do it. Ahh it was a good world. L must have noticed that I kinda zoned out 'cause he threw a pillow in my face, nearly knocking the hangover elixir out of my hands.

"Uh, sorry," I blushed even though I knew he couldn't read my thoughts or anything. "Anyway, you need to drink this or you'll blow chucks all over the place, you hear me?" I waved the drink in front of his disgusted expression. He groaned and took the concoction, carrying it oddly like he did with everything. He looked at it, inspecting it as if it was a turd on a stick. He sniffed it, immediately recoiling.

"It smells like those chunks you speak of," he said rather smart-assy. I pursed my lips.

"Just drink the think, will ya?" I left him to finish the remedy.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

L's POV

I looked at this mysterious drink and swirled it around in the glass. I took another sniff, quickly regretting my decision as I felt my stomach roll.

"Drink it," I heard Light scowl from the bathroom. I growled back at him, my head pounding at my own voice echoing in my head. It seemed rather cruel for my body to be reacting this way. After all, I had done so many great things for this world! I make one mistake and it revolts against me. I plugged my nose and threw my head back, drinking all of the suspicious concoction that was supposed to make me feel better. My stomach instantly rolled again.

"Good lord, Light!" I yelled, clutching my violent stomach. I really shouldn't have yelled like that, my head was hating me for it. "What is in this thing?"

"Well," I heard him say over the shower, "Tomato juice, hot sauce, two raw eggs, lemon juice, and a drop of honey." I gagged a little, realizing that concoction had no sweets in it. It wouldn't help me at all! My whole body was run on sweets! Light knew that!

"ACK!" I hacked up a lung, "You _are_ trying to kill me you selfish bastard!" I moaned, gripping my head and stomach. My body was in such turmoil…

I heard the shower turn off and the towel being removed from the rungs. Light walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his slender hips, his fists balled up at his side. "Oh please, I'm trying to help you." He placed his hands on his hips, glaring at me through his damp hair. I could admit that he looked attractive, but this hangover was too much for my body, let alone having a jump in my sex drive at the same time. No, wait, I was L. World's greatest detective. There was no time for a sex drive! My brain took up most of my body, not my sex organs! Well, not that my sex organs were small…no, by no stretch of the imagination were they small…

"Are you still feeling weird, L?" Light broke me away from my disturbingly sexual thoughts.

"I, uh, yeah. That must be it. I'm still feeling weird," I said. Light nodded, walking over to the side of my bed. My cheeks flared up. "Get some clothes on, you hippy," I waved him away. He caught my hand in his, dragging me out of bed. I nearly fell because of my dizzy, hangover head and reached out at anything that could keep me from falling face first. Sadly, instead of grabbing his hand or his wrist, I managed to latch onto his towel. Of course. It was just my luck, or lack thereof. I still fell on my face, his towel in hand. I refused to look up. I couldn't look up!

Although I would be lying if I said I wasn't extremely curious. That thought was highly illogical. I shouldn't have thought about that. "L," Light's voice clamored around in my head, "get up. Come on. You need to shower." He didn't seem to be embarrassed about losing his towel at all! What was with this guy's freakish self-confidence?! He grunted and pulled me up, one arm around my waist and the other under my legs. He was carrying me bridal style over to the bathroom. I covered my eyes, not wanting to catch a glance at his…manhood. "L, grow a pair. You know what a penis looks like. You have one…I think." He chuckled as he looked down at my blushing face.

I shoved at his chest. "Of course I have one. One that you will _never _get to see!" I crossed my arms over my chest childishly.

"Right. Where do you think I'm taking you now?" We walking into the bathroom and he set down on the edge of the tub. The cold porcelain shocked my flushed skin, making me jump a little. I still clamped my eyes shut.

"I'm covered, you can open your eyes now," I heard the sarcasm in Light's voice. I didn't hear any rustling of clothing or towels, but I peeked through my fingers and saw that he lied about covering up. I yelled, flailing around and falling into the tub with my boxers still on. I didn't realize it, but it was already filled with soapy water. I groaned as Light laughed. "Ok, seriously, I'm dressed now. You can open your eyes you pansy." I glared at him as I opened my eyes to find that he was dressed. Well, he didn't have a shirt on, but he was wearing jeans.

"Hey, those are my pants!" I exclaimed, slipping around in the tub.

"Would you rather that I take them off?" he smiled devilishly, beginning to unzip the stolen pants.

"NO!" I screamed, shielding my eyes. He grabbed my wrists, laughing.

"Just relax! Come on and take your boxers off. You need a good washing." He slapped me on the shoulder. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment and a little something else. My head felt like it was spinning and being pounded with a mallet all at the same time. I knew that I couldn't take a _good_ bath by myself, but any bath was better than _no_ bath.

"I'm fine, really. I have managed to solve many cases that deemed impossible, I'm pretty sure I can wash myself." I glared at him, noticing that he was glaring right back.

"Well, I suppose you can, but don't come crying to me when you drown 'cause you're so fucking hungover!" Light laughed as though he told the greatest joke on the planet. My eyes brows rose suspiciously as I grabbed a loofa.

"I think you're more hungover than I am." I muttered under my breath. One thing was for sure, I wasn't going take off my boxers with him this close.

"Maybe so, maybe so. But I've been hungover before, I'm used to it." Light nodded, as if reassuring himself.

"Just get outta here. I'm not taking off my boxers until you do!" I splashed him with a little sudsy water.

He chuckling, getting up and making his way to the door. "Fine, fine! I'm leaving! But I swear, I _will_ see you naked and I won't even have to wait till you get drunk. You'll just peel your clothes off in pure desire!" He slammed the door behind him.

Good god, Light was one horny bastard…

**A/N: So, what'd you think of that chapter?! Hehe oh Light, he's so charming, isn't he? Well thank you all for reading and reviewing and all! I shall get a new chapter out soon! :D**


	20. Chapter 20 - Cleaning up

**A/N: hey guys! So chapter 20 already?! Wow, this is a monumental moment! Maybe I shall reward you guys for being so supportive of me in this chapter…hehehehe. By the way, thank you to everyone who has voted on the poll in my profile, the results are in! 66% of you guys want L and Light to do the nasty and make it as dirty as possible, while the other 27% want them to do it, but to make it implied, and lastly, 5% of you say they shouldn't do it. I respect all decisions, of course, because they all involve L and Light getting to "know each other better" *wink wink*just in different ways. I'm still not sure when I will put "the deed" in my story yet. Lastly, I wanted to take a moment to thank you all for voting on my poll as well as everything else! ;) **

L's POV

Ever since that morning of the tub incident, I had acquired strange feelings for Lights. Surely I wouldn't ever have the desire to _peel_ my clothes off as he suggested. I could recognize that I had some feelings for Light, even if I wasn't sure what they were. It was a strange time for my just living in my own skull. I had these reoccurring thoughts about me and him…kissing. I was so shocked that I almost choked on a piece of cheesecake. In fact, I thought these thoughts were more than just kissing, from what I could tell. It was truly disturbing. After all, I was older than Light by a significant amount. Although, he was nineteen now, so I guess we could…NO! That must have been a hangover-thought. It was ridiculous for me to have been thinking these things…wasn't it?

Light's POV

I was finally getting over my hangover in the evening, when the sun was swallowed up in the sky and cotton-ball sized snowflakes began to fall on the ground. I was sitting at the dining table, eating a little bag of potato chips, trying to seem interested in the nutrition information. Reading nutrition labels while eating was like reading the back of shampoo bottles when you took a dump. Same things, different locations. After that lovely thought, I heard L shuffle out of whatever room he was in and sit across from me at the table. He, of course, had a bag of Oreos within reach. I couldn't really remember this morning that well. The booze probably was still in my system at that time.

"Um, so, I'm sorry if I did anything weird this morning, I think I was still kind of drunk." I just wanted to cover all the bases with this apology, which of course covered strange sayings, naked dancing, and embarrassing fits of laughter or crying. I wasn't sure if I did any of those…

"Oh, that's all right." I noticed a light pink rush up to his cheeks after he said that.

Oh boy, what did I do this morning? I was almost afraid to ask, but it needed to be done, "What exactly did I do this morning?"

L was just finishing his third Oreo, licking a little cream off his lips. Great, he was taunting me, too. "Well, first you told me I needed a bath." Oh god, I didn't like where this was going. The suckiest part was that if I did manage to get him naked, I wouldn't have remembered it. "Then I accidentally tore your towel off—you had just finished your bath—next, I didn't want to see you naked because it would have been embarrassing for both of us—"

"Hey now!" I defended my manhood. I definitely wouldn't have been embarrassed.

L just glared and continued to talk, "I fell in the tub, you starting wearing my pants, and you tried to get me to take my boxers off."

I blushed a little, not from embarrassment of course, just the fact that even in my drunken state I wanted to see L naked. Well, no one could say that I was a different person when I was drunk. If anything, my personality was just concentrated to create one ultra Light Yagami. Ah, I must've been so awesome when I was drunk…

"Well, too bad I didn't succeed, right?" I winked playfully at the incredibly shy L. L's cheeks grew deeper in color and he began to stuff Oreos in his mouth anxiously. "You know I'm kidding." I reached across the table to give him a little smack on the hand. I felt a little zap from just the contact of his skin on mine. I was odd, though, because I had never felt that way around someone. Not even someone I thought I was attracted to. Well, it was safe to say that I had never had a crush on a guy before, so maybe that was what made this different. Had I been fighting my true nature this whole time? I didn't know, and frankly, I didn't care. The only thing I cared about right then was L.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

As the evening went on, we both went on cleaning up after our party. I wished that it was the duty of the guest to clean up after themselves! Seriously, like you can't reach the trashcan? I'd be yelling, "ALL YOU LAZY ASS-BASKETS GET OUT HERE AND CLEAN YOUR SHIT! L was much calmer about it, as he usually was with anything. I was getting more pissed after every red cup I picked up. I was beginning to think that black smoke was coming out of my ears.

"Why is Light so angry?" L asked in a somewhat mocking tone. It suited him and made him sound super-hot. Butterflies jumped around in my stomach.

"Why wouldn't I be? There's shit all over the place!" I exploded. I didn't mean to lash out at him, but he seemed to already know that as he showed me a rare smile.

"You know, this party _was_ your idea," he mocked a little more, piling more trash into the oversized black bags.

"I realize that," I scowled, "and I _would_ think it was all in vain if we hadn't had a wonderful make-out session."

"Why do you call it a 'make-out session'?" L inquired.

"Haven't we already had this conversation?" I chuckled, feeling a little deja-vu. "I've told you what a make-out session is, haven't I?"

"Yes. Please, don't treat me as if I'm a child. I'm merely asking why _you_ call it one."

"Well, that's what it is, right?" I motioned towards him, trying to get an answer out of him.

"Is that all I am to you? A session?" L asked, sounding a little disappointed, if I was hearing correctly. I was shocked, mostly because it would seem that he was displaying emotions other than the primal instinct to find a "mate" or attack a cake.

"No, no," I held my hands out, "that's not what I meant at all. I just didn't realize your feelings, I guess. I thought that you would prefer me calling it a session of sorts rather than an emotional thing. After all, you pride yourself on being able to hide your emotions."

There was a pregnant pause, L looking down at the floor, up at me, then down at the trash again. I swallowed, somewhat nervous about his response.

"Well, I've come to realize that my primal instincts have gotten the better of me." L spoke softly, almost as if it was not meant to be heard. His onyx eyes met with my hazel ones, searching for some sort of signal from me, I supposed. I wasn't sure what he wanted. No one had ever looked at me like that. I began to realize the emotional turmoil that he must've been going through. He had lived for so long without emotions that he was frightened of them. He wasn't sure that he would be able to continue being that world renowned detective if his emotions were a part of the equation.

"L," I walked over to him, sitting on the step he was on. "I'm…I'm sorry."

L's eyes widened a tad, "What do you mean? What for? You have done nothing wrong. I'm at fault for feeling this way. Only I can control my emotions."

I scoffed a little, trying to lighten up the mood. "Well, I know that only you control your emotions, but if I hadn't _seduced_ you like I did, this wouldn't have happened." I bumped his shoulder with mine, smiling over at him. It was L's turn to scoff.

"_Seduced_? Please. Your passes at me were juvenile. It's not like I have never been seduced before. I know when I am being seduced, and you were not seducing me." The word 'seduced' was beginning to make no sense it had been repeated so many times.

"Fine, fine," I surrendered, putting my hands up and looking over at L again. There was a silence that was almost painful.

"I think I just need some time alone to figure out some things." L nodded to himself, then looked over at me. I, of course, was horrified. I didn't want him to leave or not talk to me or whatever his plan was.

"I don't think that's necessary," I tried to sound calm, but my voice came out a little desperate. Not exactly the manly-toughness I was going for.

"I just can't…"

"Can't what?" I questioned, the suspense killing me.

He paused for the longest minute of my life, "I can't fall in love with you."

**A/N: AHH! Am I cruel? I'm sorry. I promise that the next chapter will be juicy! I'm already planning it! Leave me a review of what you thought about this chapter! ;) I wanted to apologize for not updating in forever, as well. Because I was absent from school for all of last week, I had a crap-ton of homework and make-up work to do. Anyway, enough with my excuses! I shall stop rambling! Thank you all, again! **


	21. Chapter 21 - I Love You?

**A/N: hey guys! Wow, we are almost up to 80 reviews! You guys make me so happy! J To reward you, there shall be a make-out scene in this chapter (maybe more, but you'll have to read to find out) ;) Although the poll has come out with 66% of you guys wanting me to make their lemon as dirty as possible, I'm not sure if I would be able to will myself to do that…plus, then I would have to change the rating to "M" and I want to keep it "T" rated. Anyway, I will probably end up making it implied. Worry not, it shall still be juicy even though it is implied! Sorry if I disappointed you! D:**

Light's POV

_He paused for the longest minute of my life, "I can't fall in love with you."_

I felt my world crashing around me. He was falling in love with me._ L_ was falling for _me_!

"I'm already in love with you," I said breathlessly, my lungs seeming to forget that they needed oxygen. L' eyes locked with mine. They looked like the Milky Way, sparkling stars circling and twinkling around his pupil. My eyebrows came together, mirroring his. I felt hot tears collect in my eyes, my throat closing. Why did I have such a strong connection with this man? Why was I showing him how vulnerable I was? I wanted to be angry with myself, but what was the point? I shouldn't have been ashamed. I wanted to scream it on every snowy mountaintop how much I loved L. I was so conflicted on the inside.

As a tear fell on my cheek, L came closer, his lips brushing the drop of salt water. His tongue peeked out from between his lips, catching the tear, lightly brushing my skin. "Stop it, L," my voice cracked with more tears.

"I thought you wanted this," his deep voice vibrated, its timbre ringing in my ears.

"I can't stand this," I admitted, more tears beginning to fall from my eyes. "I want you so badly. I need you, L. I can't have you sending me mixed messages like this. Especially when I am so sure that I'm in love with you. I kiss you and you always stop me. If you loved me that wouldn't happen, would it?" I was beginning to ramble and I knew it. I felt L's surprisingly warm hands cup my face, our faces so close. Tauntingly close.

"Just tell me what you want," his voice was low, his lips brushing mine as he spoke.

I didn't have to tell him anything. I tangled my fingers in his dark locks, guiding his parted lips to mine. I immediately surrendered under his open mouth, his fingers digging into my hair, clutching me closer. I couldn't get enough of him. His tongue darted in my mouth, mimicking mine. If I the stroked the inside of his cheek, he stroked mine, if I let the tip of my tongue run against his, he did the same. Not that his tongue wasn't doing wonders, but I couldn't help but notice the rough, raw feeling of his lips. It was so different compared to kissing a girl's lips. It was so much better. Everything about L was better. He gently pushed me onto my back, his tongue thrusting deeper into my mouth. I groaned under him, breathing becoming limited. His lips left mine, wet and lazy. I remembered what he looked like when he was drunk, and this look wasn't that different. The only thing that was different was his flushed skin and his lust-filled eyes. He looked smolderingly down on me, making my stomach flood with heat. He nuzzled the crook of my neck, his tongue drawing little shapes on my throat. I felt a star, a circle, a heart. _A heart_, I repeated the thought in my head. A lustful, melting heat rose in me. It collected in my abdomen, traveling lower. I felt my body coil with pent up energy. I knew that it would need to be released somehow, sometime. He trailed down further, licking my Adam's apple.

"Nnghh…" I moaned, my hands finding their way under his shirt. His skin was hot and muscles tensed. I kneaded his muscle and skin, making him collapse on my body, groaning. His eyes rolled back a bit, biting his lip. I let my tongue come out of my mouth, running the tip of it across his neck in a zigzag pattern. I clawed at his abs, wishing that his shirt would just come off already. He began to loosen my tie, tossing it off to the side and beginning to unbutton my dress shirt. He peppered wet kisses along my chest, his tongue trailing in the valleys of my chiseled muscles there. He slipped his shirt off, throwing it somewhere. All I cared about was the fact that his scorching, supple skin was on mine. He came down on me again, his fingers finding a nipple. I rested my head back on the floor, unable to take what his fingers were doing to me. He rolled it between his thumb and index finger, squeezing slightly. My body was a fire pit and I realized I was growing hard against him. He immediately noticed, but instead of pushing me away, he rubbed his thigh along the length of me. I couldn't keep in a deep sound coming from my throat. I let my fingernails dig across his skin as they trailed up to his nipple, twisting in between my fingers.

He moaned this time, growing just as aroused as I was. I prayed that this would be it, that this was the moment that I—we—had been waiting for. I felt him unzip my jeans, his hand finding its way in my pants. I was so hot I thought that I might climax right then, but I managed to keep it under control. Somehow. "I love you, I love you, I love you," I repeated over and over, feeling him stroke me gently. I couldn't help but buck into his hips. My fingernails dug into his back.

"I…I love you, too," he panted, "Light."

**A/N: so, was that hot enough for you all? No, they didn't do the deed YET, you shall know when that happens. L just gave Light "a hand" *wink wink*. Sorry about this short chapter, I just like to dedicate whole chapters to juicy scenes :) So, tell me what you thought in a review! Thank you all for your support! :D**


	22. Chapter 22 - Rules and Nightmares

**A/N: So how was that last chapter?! Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter! Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

Light's POV

I really didn't want it to be awkward between L and I after…well, you know. The hand job. It was weird because L was _so good_ at it. He was good at kissing (especially tongue-kissing) and now touching me in the best way physically possible. I just wanted more. Even after I came, I knew that this wasn't going to be enough at some point. I told myself just to enjoy what I was getting now. It was odd, I wanted to return the favor to L, but he immediately got off of me, hiding his aroused state and going to the bathroom. I knew what he was doing in there. Let's face it, I had done that many a time when I was feeling horny. Which was, like, all the time…

I made my way to the bathroom, suspecting that's where he would be. I opened the door without walking, not particularly caring if I was about to see him jerking off. Instead, I saw him sitting on the edge of the tub, just staring off into the distance. I wondered what he was thinking about in those dark eyes of his. I knelt down in front of him, looking up in his eyes. His lips were still a shade of just-kissed pink. Just reliving that moment, our bodies intertwined, our mouths moving in perfect synchronization, tongues searching each other curiously. My body melted at the thought. I knew I needed to stop thinking about this or I would get excited all over again.

"What's wrong, L?" I asked, touching his knee. He recoiled a little, but soon settled into my touch.

"I'm just thinking about what happened."

I almost chuckled at how innocent he was acting. He just gave me a hand-job a moment ago. "What about it?"

"It was…nice. Wasn't it?" he asked apprehensively. I almost choked on my own spit.

"Seriously? Of course it was. Was it not good for you?" I asked, a little worried at his answer. I knew that it was great for me, but I was mostly concerned on how it was for him. I mean, girls always told me I was great, but they didn't matter. The only one who mattered was L.

"No, that's not what I meant. But yes, it was very good." Phew, at least that was settled. I still had it.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just…I'm just worried about the task force finding out about us." He looked at me with those gem-like eyes.

"They aren't going to find out. And even if they do, who cares?" I shrugged, "It's not like they can fire us for it."

"Well I know that much, Light, please, I'm not incompetent." He rolled his eyes, a rare action.

"Well that's obvious," I gave him a suggestive smirk.

"I think I went too far, didn't I?" he asked, looking ashamed at the floor.

"What? With the 'hand down my pants' thing? No, don't be ridiculous. I just hope that I, uh, didn't get you too messy…" now it was my turn to be embarrassed. I knew that I came on him; I just hoped that it didn't bother him too much. I mean, it wasn't like I could control something like that.

"No. It's a totally natural body function. There's no need to be embarrassed, Light." I bet he wouldn't have said that about me breaking wind. I almost chuckled to myself.

"Well, good. So, where do we go from here?"

"I guess we have to figure that out, don't we?" L raked a hand through his impossibly smooth hair. "Well, we need some ground rules."

Ugh, I didn't like where this was going.

"We will not engage in sexual activities anymore." L looked at me intensely, not really supporting what he was saying.

"B-but we didn't have sex!" I threw my arms up in frustration. "You just gave me 'a hand'," I said with air quotes.

"I believe that still qualifies as a sexual activity." L said smartly. "Regardless, it shall happen no more. Rule two: the cuffs are back on starting tomorrow. Three: we can kiss, but only when it is convenient for both of us."

Convenient for the both of us?! What the hell was this? I felt like I was being lectured by the hall monitor in high school. "Well, right now happens to be convenient for me," I said angrily, grabbing his face. He shoved me back on the tile floor.

"It's not convenient for me," he said. Jeez he was such a tease! He stood up, walking to the door. "Well those are the rules. If you don't like them that's too bad. I'm going to bed, and because you'll be cuffed, you're going to bed, too."

This was going to be pure torture. Sleeping right next to him, smelling the sweet scent of his skin and the softness of his ebony locks…Yeah, this was going to be rough.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

L's POV

Setting these rules made me feel much better. I wasn't so concerned about Light losing control as much as myself. I had never felt such a rush of adrenaline until his mouth was on mine. I wasn't sure what came over me when I had let my hand slip in his trousers. It was just a whim. A stupid whim. Or maybe it wasn't. I was too confused. I needed to keep my distance from Light for a little while, but it probably wasn't going to be easy. With us being cuffed and all, it would be even harder.

I slid my pajamas on. Just a plain white t-shirt that I usually wore along with some baggy pajama pants. I climbed into bed, unusually tired. It was all this unexpected physical activity, I was sure of it. Light came into our room, just his boxers on. I almost hissed as I tried to control my urges. Why would he just walk around half-naked like that? He was just trying to get me to crack, but it wasn't going to work. He slid under the covers with me, turning the lamp on the end table next to the bed off. I quickly flipped over, slapping the cuffs on the unsuspecting Light. He just chuckled.

"Isn't this breaking our rule of no sexual activities?" he joked, snuggling up behind me. Spooning, I believed they called it.

The chain clinked between us as I rolled around. "Don't get smart, Light. You aren't tempting me, if that's what you were going for." The reality was the exact opposite. I couldn't believe the yearning in me. The longing to feel him against me.

"Alright, alright. Brr, you sure are cold tonight." He said, referring to my chilly behavior towards him.

"Just go to sleep, Light," I warned him, settling myself on my side, turning away from him. I had to resist the urge to turn around. Just when I thought that I was going to be peacefully sleeping, I felt Light's hard-on right in my back. This just got so much more complicated. "Put that away," I scolded.

"Hmm," he laughed, "wanna help me?"

I blushed deep red, glad that he couldn't see me in the dark. "No." I answered simply. I scooted away from him only to have him come closer to me. I rolled my eyes and slowly but surely fell into a slumber.

~~Dream Sequence~~

I woke up in a flower field, the sun warm on my skin. I had forgotten what it felt like to be outside, which sounded pretty pathetic. I turned over to see Light sleeping peacefully next to me. Or at least he looked like he was sleeping. I touched his shoulder and for a moment I felt like this was real. The lucid side of my brain knew that this was a dream, though. He opened his eyes slowly, but instead of their usual copper glow, they were blood-red. The flowers wilted and died around us, the sky becoming grey. His grin grew into a pointed, toothy smile that made the fine hairs at the nape of my neck stand up on end. I felt a sickening feeling shoot through me as his fingers clasped themselves around my neck and squeezed. I actually felt my throat closing and breathing becoming impossible.

"I finally have you, L," he said, his voice deep and not unlike nails on a chalkboard.

~~End Dream Sequence~~

My eyes shot open, sweat drenching my clothes. I heard a scream coming out of my mouth, and a frantic Light trying to calm me down. The fear pulsing through me was indescribable. I hated to think that I had just seen Kira stare me in the face. No, Light wasn't Kira. At least, I didn't want to believe it.

**A/N: oohh what shall happen next?! Well, if you haven't already guessed, in my fanfiction, Light is NOT Kira because I want L and Light's love to be perfect! ;) What do you think (or hope) shall happen next?! And yes, I will have MattXMello in this story again at some point! I haven't decided whether or not to make them their own fanfiction…anyway, I'll stop rambling. THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Nightmare Aftermath

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm in my schools' musical and we've had practice EVERY. DAY. For the last week! It's been hectic. Thank you all who comment! Especially all the guests who I cannot PM to thank! You all are amazzinggg! Anyway, enough with my bitching moaning and stalling! On with the story! I hope you like this chapter; Light must comfort L in his moment of terror! ;O FLUFFY CHAPTER!**

Light's POV

I heard L screaming just when I was about to drift off into a pleasant sleep, making me jolt up in our bed (well, at least my boner was gone). He was thrashing in bed, the sheets and blankets becoming tangled between his legs.

"Nnn…" he groaned, clawing at the air surrounding him. One hand clutched his neck, the veins beginning to pop from his ivory skin. I felt a rush of fear, not knowing what was happening to him.

"L!" I whispered harshly, shaking him, "Wake up! It's only a dream!" I shifted so that I was leaning over him, giving him a little smack on the cheek. That woke him up. He gasped as his eyes shot open. He had a light sheen on his forehead, his eyes darkened with fright. I felt a pain shoot through my chest to see L like this. He rarely displayed his emotions in front of me (unless he was drunk or we were making out, or course) so this was odd. I had never seen him look so scared. I caught him by the shoulders, feeling him shake under my hands. I wondered what he had been dreaming about. Or should I have said nightmare-ing.

"Light!" he backed away quickly, as if a reflex, hitting his head on the headboard. He hissed in pain, cupping the back if his head. I chuckled, my hand sliding into his dark locks. "Please…please don't…"

"Don't what?" I asked. The fear in his voice surprised me.

"D-don't touch me," L curled up in a little ball, shivering like a lost kitten. It was almost terrifying to see his in such a state. L was always calm and collected. Never scared like this before. I wasn't sure what to do considering when you comforted someone you usually touched them and he just said for me _not_ to. Then again, when had I ever listened to him when he said that to me? I began to rub his back, trying to calm him. He shuttered before settling into the feeling.

"L, what's wrong?" I asked softly, leaning down to his head which as curled in his knees that were pulled into his chest.

"J-just a nightmare," his breath hitched in his throat. I wondered how bad this dream must have been to make him like this.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ruffled his hair, massaging his scalp slowly, trying to get him to calm down. I could feel his heartbeat through his body, his desperate breathing almost like gasping. As if he couldn't get enough air in his lungs at once. My eyebrows knitted in worry.

L took a few calming breaths, his heart beginning to return to a normal speed. "N-no," he said, his voice catching in his throat on the way out. "Just promise me something," he looked over to me with his wide eyes that were darkened with fear.

"Anything," I leaned in a little, my face inches away from his. All I wanted was for him to feel safe again.

"That you'll never hurt me," he whispered, the warmth of his breath caressing my lips. I didn't know where this was coming from. I put two and two together, thinking that this nightmare must have been about me being Kira and killing him. I felt a little lump in my throat form. I knew that it wasn't his fault for thinking the way he did. He had to be suspicious of me for the sake of his job. This must have sparked this dream.

"I promise," I whispered back, "I will never. Ever. Hurt you." I cupped his face in my hands, the chain connecting us clinking. I looked at his wet eyelashes that were hopping, evidence that he was trying to organize his thoughts.

He looked exhausted as his body gave up, and he fell into my naked chest. His soft hair tickled my chest. I caught him in my arms, gently laying us both back. I heard him murmur something.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Thank you," he murmured again, his arm wrapping around my waist. There was another little lump in my throat that I managed to swallow.

I rubbed his back, which was tensed. My thumb worked between his shoulder blades, kneading in a circular motion. I just wanted him to relax. I wanted him to go back to sleep and have a good dream about me to replace the memory of the bad one. I slowly began to drift off into dreamland as well, letting my head rest softly against his.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. The room was chilly from the winter air and I snuggled under the blankets some more. I realized that L was right behind me, spooning me. His arm was draped across my waist, his thumb twitching against my abs. Our legs were tangled together along with the sheets, and I knew that if he woke up in this position, he wouldn't like it very much. I heard him mumble and nuzzle his forehead between my shoulder blades, his arms tightening around my waist. My face grew warm. I decided that lying here for a moment longer wouldn't hurt anyone.

I felt little butterfly kisses in between my shoulder blades and work up every vertebrae until his lips were at the nape of my neck. I shivered and snuggled closer. I wondered if L was having some sexy dream and he didn't realize what—or who—he was doing this to. His warm breath was against the shell of my ear and he began to bite my earlobe. My body instantly responded, becoming heated and bothered. L obviously had no idea what he was doing or he wouldn't have been doing this to me.

"L, wake up," I wasn't sure why I was trying to stop him, though. Maybe I was forming a conscious. Like, I knew I shouldn't take advantage of him.

" 'M awake," he murmured, his tongue crawling up the back of my ear, making me shiver against him.

"Then what's this all about? I thought you said no more?"

"I said if it was convenient for both of us. I just want to say thank you. Is this not convenient for you?" his voice got softer, but a thousand times sexier. I bit my lip to keep from saying something that could fuck this opportunity up.

"Thank you for what?" UGH! I could've punched myself in the mouth! Of course I had to ruin the possibility of getting some action!

"For making me feel better. I had that terrible nightmare and…and I need to prove something to myself."

I wasn't sure what he was trying to prove to himself exactly. I wanted to know what his dream was about before he did something he would regret. What was I saying?! I sounded somewhat…_wholesome_. What the hell was happening to me?!

L's POV

I needed to prove to myself that Light wouldn't hurt me._ He wasn't Kira…He wasn't Kira_…I kept repeating the phrase in my head as I turned him around. I closed my eyes and leaned in, Light's lips conforming to mine instantly. His mouth forced mine to open wider, his tongue plunged into my mouth. It swirled and circled mine, flirting and coaxing mine to dance with his. I immediately felt that addictive, tingling heat that began under my skin. We both were lying on our sides, cupping each other's faces. He pressed a hot palm on the small of my back, pulling my body closer. The blankets pooled around us, making our bodies hotter than they already were. My brain was being pumped with pleasure inducing chemicals, and I knew that that was all it was, but I couldn't help but feel like I loved him. I felt the smooth skin of his chest against my shirt which was riding up. His thumbs stroked the skin of my v-lines, his fingers sliding about an inch under the cloth of my boxers. I felt a rush of pleasure that shot heat right to my lower body. When his hand snaked further down, I realized he wanted to return the favor from earlier. My eyes shot open as I pushed Light back.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?" he asked, panting. His hands went back to my waist.

"I…" I couldn't decide what I wanted. He knew that he was comfortable with _me_ touching him that way, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for _him_ to touch me that way. "Light, I know that I want to trust you, but maybe now isn't the time." I was too emotional, and that was weird to think about. "I-I'm so…confused." I rested my forehead against his, nervously awaiting his response. He smiled warmly, his eyes connecting with mine. He ran his fingers through my hair. I felt his eyelashes brush against my cheek as he kissed it.

"That's ok." He whispered. "I'll wait for however long it takes for you to be comfortable with me." I felt my heart swell with loving warmth that I had rarely felt. I cupped the back of his head, giving him one last, thorough but gentle kiss. His lips responded softly, groping mine earnestly.

We heard the phone ring, breaking us apart. Light sat up, his muscles flexing as he reached for the phone. I couldn't help myself from staring, making my face redden.

"Hello?" Light answered. "Oh, yeah, he's here." He passed the phone along to me, "It's Matt."

"Hello, Matt." I said, sitting up as well.

"Hey L," he said happily. I heard the bullet shots of a video game in the background and shook my head with a smile. "So, I was wondering if today was okay for you and Light to have Mello and me over."

"Oh, sure. Let me ask." I turned to look at Light who was making his way to the bathroom, apparently pent up with sexual energy because his boxers were revealing his current state. I just chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think he cares."

"Ok, good. So then we'll be over around five in the evening. Is that good?"

"Sure. We'll see you then."

**A/N: So that was a boring chapter, I apologize…BUT! The next chapter will be good cuz MattxMello will be in it! Worry not, Matt and Mello will have a juicy moment. So the makeout scene in this chapter was pathetic and random, but I added it anyway. Oh well! I will update soon! ;) THANK YOU ALL!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Matt, Mello, and the Movie

**A/N: Hey guys! So, MattxMello will be in this chapter (yay!) I hope you like the pairing! Also, I did make a separate story just for MattxMello called "Playgirl Magazine Introduces!" (It was supposed to have a "…" at the end of it, but FF wouldn't let me do it!) if you want to check it out, please do :) Please keep in mind that people can comment or give constructive criticism as they wish, so don't bash them for their opinions about the stories (whether they are good or bad). Thank you guys so much for commenting, following, and favoriting! You make my day! **

Light's POV

Although I couldn't wait for Matt and Mello to come over and finally admit their love to each other, I couldn't help but want to be all alone with L. Even if all alone meant just sitting around watch a movie together. It was terrible, I was beginning to sound like those old married couples who had no sex drive! No, I definitely had sex drive and L could vouch for that. Ugh, I had to "relieve" myself after that almost-sexual encounter with L, and I knew that he knew just by the way he smirked as he was talking on the phone. So much pent up energy and no one to release it with! At least, not until L grew comfortable with me touching him in that way and I supposed I could wait. I mean, not everyone was a man-whore like I was.

While L was cleaning the house, I was cooking dinner for our guests. We were like two little housewives, only we were both gay men. I even had lacy apron on that I found in one of the kitchen cabinets. What? I didn't want to get my nice dress shirt all covered in spaghetti sauce. I wondered what exactly this evening had in store for all four of us. Would we just chit-chat or watch a movie? Or would they expect entertainment like board games? I didn't know. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring, followed by a rough knock at the door. I was guessing that by the brutality of it, that it was Mello who knocked.

L scurried to the door, tossing a feather duster into a nearby closet. The same closet that "interesting" activities happened in. He opened the door, greeting the redhead and the blonde. The winter air flooded into the house and I could see snow falling on the porch. It seemed to be coming down pretty hard. I wondered if a blizzard was coming. I quickly dumped the cooked pasta into the sauce, splattering some on my apron. I added the meatballs in as L lead them both to the dinner table.

"So, how are you two this evening?" L asked in his usual respectful matter.

"We're very good, thank you," Matt answered. I could tell right then that Matt would get along with L, and I would get along with Mello. Our personality types were suited for each other.

"Yeah, we had a hell of a time getting up here considering the blizzard that's starting. We thought you two would call it off, but we're glad you didn't." Mello shot a loving glance at Matt, who wasn't looking in the same direction. Ah, yes, L and I had our work cut out for us.

"Well we figured we might as well keep it on. If it's too snowy for you to drive back home, we have a spare bedroom you two could share." I spoke casually. Both Matt's and Mello's cheeks turned a light pink when I mentioned that they would have to share a bedroom. I wasn't sure why it was such a big deal considering they "helped" each other out. Maybe that was a type of intimacy they hadn't experienced yet.

"So, let's eat," I motioned to the table. L had set out all of the plates that were piled high with spaghetti and meatballs, the steam still coming off of the freshly made cuisine.

Mello pulled a chair out for Matt like old couples used to do and I found it to be rather cute. I couldn't believe that Matt had no idea that Mello liked him. Was he blind? Well, whatever it was, I was sure those goggles weren't helping. He probably would have had very nice eyes (which were a personal turn-on of mine). I just remember looking into L's eyes and getting lost in the black, gem-like orbs. It was more intimate than any touch. Well, almost any.

We all sat down at the same time. Our forks clanked against the sides of our dishes as we all began eating and talking. I wasn't sure how to start this conversation about their relationship. Did Mello want me to bring it up over dinner? I knew he wanted to tell Matt about his feeling because of the conversation we had had, but maybe now was not the best time. Let's just say I was confused in more ways than one (get it? Because I'm gay..hehe…).

"So Matt, Mello," L spoke softly as he usually did, "how did you two meet?"

The pair broke out into a fit of chuckles, choking on their food. "Well, it's an interesting story, actually," Matt began, leaving Mello to finish his thought.

"You see, we both are male models for a smut magazine," Mello said. Right when he said 'smut magazine' Matt gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Really?" I asked. I was surprised to say the least. I mean, they were good-looking, don't get me wrong, but for a smut mag? "What do they make you guys do?" I inquired, my voice getting softer and quieter with each word.

Matt's cheeks grew aflame, but Mello responded coolly, "We make-out and..." he coughed awkwardly, "stuff like that. That's it." I felt a smile spread across my face as I realized they both began to look around, avoiding eye contact with L and me.

"Oh, really?" I questioned, taking a sip of red wine. It settled nicely in my stomach. "Your red faces are telling me otherwise." I tried to hold back a grin, but even I was not that strong.

"Uh, well, you get the idea," Matt muttered under his breath, swirling some spaghetti on his fork.

"Yes. Yes I do," I said suggestively as I looked over at Mello who was acting like we were not having this conversation. I decided that now _was_ the right time to talk about their relationship. "So, Mello, how's it like, making out with Matt?"

He seemed taken aback for a moment, not expecting that question. He stared at me like a deer in the headlights, an expression that seemed to be rare for him. "I, uh, well it's nice, you know. Like you'd expect." He began to absentmindedly pick at his food.

"Matt?" I turned to face him, the same question weighing down on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I, uh, I'd agree with Mello," he shot a look at Mello, making sure that was what he was supposed to say, perhaps.

"Sorry, I'm confused," I lied, faking a chuckle, "you two _enjoy_ making out with each other—among other things—and you don't think that this is because you like each other?"

"Well, of course we like each other, I mean, we're best friends," Matt attempted to correct me.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but people don't make out with their best friends. That would be like making out with your sister. It's just not right." I let a little humor leak into my voice. I was really enjoying this conversation.

"I think we should move on to dessert, don't you?" L asked impatiently, not touching a particle of real food on his plate. He was sitting in his usual monkey-like manner, his thumb against his lower lip.

"Yes, dessert, that sounds great," Matt and Mello both said quickly, trying to change the subject.

I just smiled, standing up, and collecting all the dirty plates on the table. L got out of his chair to fetch the dessert: cheesecake topped with strawberries. I wasn't much into sweet things, but even I enjoyed a piece of cheesecake now and again. I noticed Matt and Mello sneaking—or at least attempting to— to catch a glance of the other. This was going to be a piece of cake (oh, the irony).

"Anyway, where were we?" I saw the 'oh shit' looks on their faces. "Ah, yes, Matt and Mello's work life. So is it easy not to fall for the person you have to pose suggestively and make-out with regularly?" I heard a stifled groan escape one of them. I was so deliciously evil! My questions were becoming so direct that they couldn't possibly avoid the subject any longer.

"Well, uh, I mean, what do you mean by 'fall for'?" Matt asked, his cheeks flaming.

"You know. You begin to feel for them as more than just a co-worker or friend," I stabbed the tip of my piece of cheesecake, awaiting their answer.

I saw Mello's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed nervously. "I'm not sure if we've felt that way about each other, right Matt?"

Matt looked a little disappointed, and so did Mello, but Matt just nodded in agreement. "Uh, yeah."

I was getting exhausted trying to _drag_ this out of both of them. This was getting ridiculous. "Seriously? I am gonna have to say it?" I flailed my arms as Mello gave me the death-stare and Matt gave L the puppy-dog look, as if either of these tactics would stop me. I decided to go for it. "Matt, Mello likes—"

Suddenly there was a siren going off. Literally, a siren from outside. It must have been warning us about the blizzard. Yes, we can see. The blizzard couldn't have made itself _more_ known. I felt a little bubble of frustration pop in my mind. L looked around, already polishing off his second piece of cheesecake. Jeez, could that man eat.

"We should make our way to the basement," L suggested. It didn't make much sense because this was a blizzard, not a tornado or something. I went along with it, figuring that he had some master plan to bring these two morons together.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Matt's POV

I was getting quite flustered when Light kept asking questions about Mello and our jobs. I wasn't sure what to think. Mello wasn't denying that he had feelings for me, but he wasn't exactly screaming it to the world either. Was he embarrassed? Was it even possible for someone like Mello to get embarrassed? It sure as hell didn't seem possible. I wanted to know for sure whether or not he had feelings for me, like, right now. I wanted to pounce on him and plant kisses all over his beautiful face and chest and, maybe, I would move even lower than that. I was getting hot just thinking about it. Sure, on a regular basis we were forced to make-out with each other and give "jobs", but I wanted it to be a natural instinct to kiss me, not just a response to a command. I couldn't even describe how much I wanted that man.

As the four of us made it into the basement, Mello took my hand. This was an odd occurrence for him. He had never made a move like that before. When I turned to look at him, I saw him still looking ahead, leading me down the stairs to the basement. It was dark, but I thought I saw a blush dusted on his cheeks. I could have been wrong, but I didn't think so. Mello was blushing. Blushing for me.

L and Light lead us to the basement, which was more like a small theater. I had heard about home-movie theaters, but never saw one before. It was frickin' amazing! The screen took up the whole wall, two rows of seats in front of it. The seats weren't like normal movie theater seats, either. They were plush and soft-looking. Mello and I went to the second row, still holding hands awkwardly. L and Light sat in the front row. I supposed they wanted me and Mello to feel comfortable with whatever happened between us. You know, like if we decided to make-out. I only _wished_ that we would. I hadn't kissed him in so long, and I thought I was going through withdrawal. Mello's hand went to my knee as the movie started. I wondered what we were watching, but his hand was getting increasingly more distracting. His thumb stroked my knee, in time with the pace of the music. The movie was "Up", a great little flick, but I couldn't focus on the wholesomeness of this movie, only the dirty things I wanted to do with Mello.

Mello's POV

I could feel a certain amount of tension in the air as my thumb stroked Matt's knee. I wasn't sure why I was doing this. I mean, it was stupid, right? Why was I doing this? It made no sense. My body just…_wanted_ to. I was like I wasn't even in control anymore. I had no say in whether or not my hand came out to touch him. It just happened. I didn't even know what the fucking movie was about, and to be honest, I didn't really care. My mind was focusing on how I was going to admit to Matt that I…Loved him. Even with all my manly toughness, I found it difficult to admit this to him. What if he didn't feel the same way? Did he just see our relationship as a physical one? I would have died if he said that. I hadn't noticed, but my hand was slowly moving upward, now on Matt's upper thigh. He was biting his lip, his eyes closed from what I could see through those damn goggles. I wished he didn't wear those things. He didn't wear then to work, so why'd he wear them at all? He had gorgeous eyes. They were hazel with specks of emerald and gold floating around the pupil, almost like they were flirting with each other.

My heart was pounding, and I could feel his pulse just by touching his thigh like I was. L and Light were in front of us, totally oblivious to what was happening behind them (they were probably sleeping). I looked up at the movie screen, noticing that the little boy had met his soul mate, the little redhead girl. The first ten minutes of the movie was just going through their lives together. The boy turning into a man, and the girl turning into a woman. They were married, built their lives around each other, their only concerns were that the other was safe and happy. I wanted something like that. Something like that with Matt. I wanted to turn old and grey with him, to be his lover and husband. His soul mate. There was one thing I was for certain, I needed to tell him how I felt.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

We sat through that whole movie. It was adorable, don't get me wrong, but I had so much to tell Matt. I just wanted to get to it already. The nervous butterflies in my stomach felt like they had blades as wings. L and Light actually did fall asleep and we needed to wake them up.

"Hey, L, Light," Matt and I took turns giving them little smacks on the arm. They mumbled and seemed to be waking up, only to be lulled away by sleep again. L snuggled into Light's chest, his legs folding over Light's. Light moved his hand to rub L gently on the back. I couldn't take this anymore. I _needed_ Matt.

"Fuck this," I muttered and took Matt's wrist. I dragged him up the basement stairs, leading us to the living room. I noticed that it was frickin' cold in here. The storm was at its peak, bits of ice peppering the windows. It was dark except for the glowing embers in the fireplace. That must have been going since we first got here and finally went out.

"What the hell Mell—"

Matt began to talk, but I didn't give him time to finish before I captured his mouth with mine.

**A/N: Ah! I feel so cruel! Well, worry not because the next chapter will be coming soon! I cannot decide if the next chapter will be M rated or not, but if it is, I will give you a little warning in an a/n. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! You make my day! ;) Shameless self-advertisement: don't forget to check out "Playgirl Magazine Introduces!" for MattxMello's own fanfic! **


	25. Chapter 25 - Love and Lust

**A/N: hey guys! So, here is the juicy chapter I promised! I hope it meets your standards! (it is rated T+, so be aware that it gets pretty dirty. Sexual themes implied). You have been warned ;)**

Mello's POV

_"What the hell Mell—"_

_Matt began to talk, but I didn't give him time to finish before I captured his mouth with mine._

We were standing in front of the fireplace, the embers letting off a soft glow. I was cupping Matt's face in my hands, his stunned lips unresponsive. Our bodies were flush against each other, and I could feel the heat radiating from his skin. I pulled back after a second, Matt still in shock.

"I…What…" Matt couldn't seem to find the words he was searching for.

"Matt, I need to tell you something," I pressed my forehead against his, my eyes closing lazily. I could feel his warm breath caress my mouth, making me want to kiss him all over again.

I didn't even have the opportunity to finish my sentence before Matt closed the small distance between us once more. Now it was my turn to be stunned, but I didn't stay that way for long. My lips immediately responded, molding and meshing and pulling on Matt's. At first, out kisses were sweet, tender little things, but the more time we were connected, the more we were fueled by our love and lust, the deeper and hotter our kisses became. I opened my mouth wider, giving him the option to do whatever he wished with his tongue. As his tongue slipped into my mouth, he yanked me by the hair to make me come forward, forcing our tongues to travel deep in each other's mouths, and clicking our teeth together. I couldn't even comprehend what his tongue was doing to me. He was curious and almost rough with desperation as his tongue continued to dart around my teeth and occasionally brush the inside of my cheek.

I couldn't get enough of him. His taste, his smell, the way his mouth and body felt against mine. I knew that we were moving, I could feel myself being pushed onto the leather couch, I was getting so hot as he climbed on top of me. I just needed to take this fucking vest off. Before I could get my hands at the lace-up front, Matt's hands were already there, his fingers frantically pulling at the laces. I helped him, slipping it off my torso. I soon realized that I, Mello, was on the bottom. There was no way I was on bottom.

"You realize I'm topping…don't you?" I gasped between more passionate kisses. I sunk my fingers into his hair, noticing that he had taken his goggles off. Thank god.

"It would appear…that I am the one who is…topping," he panted, pressing soft, wet kisses to my sharp jawline.

"Mmm, no," I may have said 'no', but my body was saying 'yes'. _Yes, yes, yes, right now. Take me._

Matt didn't answer, he just let the tip of his tongue run across the edge of my jawline, leading to my earlobe. I shivered as his teeth grazed the soft flesh, then he sunk his teeth into it, biting lovingly. He tugged, causing me to groan. These leather pants were killing me right now. I needed to take them off. My hands went down to undo them for myself, but Matt caught my hands, bringing them above my head.

"I'll take care of that later," he shifted himself, purposely rubbing a very sensitive area of mine against a certain area of his and the contact made me moan. I couldn't help but get impatient. I fought back, finally succeeding as I topped him, now.

"If you won't take care of me now, I'll take care of you," I said between airy breaths. His eyes grew wide. I caught the hem of his shirt, sliding it up as I pressed needy kisses to his chest, down between his pecks, in-between his divided abs. I didn't stop there, though. I couldn't help but fuel this heat in my body. My leather pants were beginning to feel painfully tight, but I ignored it for now. I wanted to get him to the same state that I was in. I continued to kiss down to his navel, and I let my tongue peek out and circle around it. My roaming fingers found a nipple, rolling it between my fingers. Matt moaned and he bucked his hips involuntarily. I was getting him rather excited, as shown by his obvious state of arousal. I knew that I should have ended it there, but I couldn't. I unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down with my teeth. I finally took him into my mouth. Matt gasped, but after that, he was only begging for me to never stop.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Matt's POV

It was…amazing. Who knew that Mello could be so loving? I certainly didn't. I almost fell apart when he unzipped my jeans with his teeth. He was as hot as hell and he knew it, too. It was a beautiful moment. Our fingers twined together as we both came, making the moment as sweet as it could have ever been. This was the first time that I did something like this with Mello and it made me realize how much I loved him. After our shared climax, he crawled up to my chest, exhausted and burying his face in my neck, nuzzling. There was a content warmth that spread throughout my body. It wrapped around me like a blanket. We just held each other, relishing in each other's warmth.

"I love you, Matt," he said, still breathing heavy. I felt my heart swell at the confession. He really _did_ love me.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden, a high washing over me. First this beautiful night with Mello, and now a love confession. I could have died happy right then.

"I love you, too, Mello," I held him close to me, loving the feel of his weight on my body and the smell of him. This was a moment that I—we—would never forget.

**A/N: hey guys! Phew, was that too juicy? Let me know and I can tone it down a bit if you want. Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! And yes, this whole chapter was dedicated to MattxMello! I hope you didn't mind. **


	26. Chapter 26 - L, Light, and the Lemon

**A/N: hey guys! So, this chapter is solely about LxLight and what was going on in the basement when MattxMello were in the living room getting busy ;) Hope you enjoy! WARNING: This chapter is also rated for the upper-teenage age range for sexual themes (T+) and gets a minor lemon (M) near the end. But I suppose if you are younger than that I can't stop you, can I? ;D A special thanks to the guests who review! I wish I could PM you all and tell you how much it means to me!**

Light's POV

I thought I heard people moving around, obviously Matt and Mello. I opened my eyes, L's head resting in my lap. His hand rested on my thigh. If only I wasn't so dirty…

I leaned down to my lap, stroking L's soft, ebony hair, my fingers pushing back the hair that was caressing his ear. I let my lips softly press on his earlobe, feeling him stir beneath me.

"Mmm," he curled up closer, his hands rubbing my abdominals. I let my tongue peak out, running up the arch of his ear. His murmurs became a little louder, and more sensual.

"Hm, you like that?" I whispered, my mouth traveling to his jaw.

"Mmm, yes," L looked up at me from my lap, eyes sparkling in the dark.

"How 'bout you sit up and I can do even more for you," I murmured in his ear, the vibration from the words tickling my lips.

L seemed kind of out of it, probably still half-asleep, but seeing as he didn't get sleep often, that wasn't a surprise. I had my master plan, and I was about to set it in motion. As L began to his up, I got down on my knees in front of the couch-like chair, positioning my body in between his legs. I reached my arms around to cup his hips. L's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't protest as his mouth met mine softly. Like many of our encounters, this kiss started off soft and sweet, but soon became heated and filled with an animalistic lust. His fingers braided themselves in my hair, lips tugging my mouth with his. His teeth caught my lower lip, beginning to pull slowly, almost excruciatingly slow, and my lip eventually dropped from them. I opened my eyes to see his mysterious eyes at half mast, flickered with the same flame of desire that I had.

My hands moved under his shirt, and because I was on my knees, I could only reach up so far, so L came a little closer, sitting on the edge of the couch. I craned my neck up as far as my throat would allow and L helped fill in the space between us by leaning down to me. I felt a moan beginning to collect in my throat as L's hands lead mine up his torso. His muscles shivered as I ran my fingers through all the dips and valleys. My body was melting under his touch, so much so that I was shuttering. I almost couldn't handle how much pleasure he brought me just by kissing me. His tongue tried to ease its way into my mouth, but I wanted to see him beg a little. Ok, so I was cruel. I denied him access and he suddenly became rougher, biting my lip on purpose just to spite me. I wasn't going to lie, it was the hottest thing he ever did. I felt myself getting hard against the edge of the couch, the wood (oh the irony) underneath the fabric preventing my hard-on from getting any relief. It was almost painful, but absolutely worth it.

L forced my mouth wide enough for his tongue to delve into my mouth, claiming mine as its subject. I hated to admit that I liked the brute force he was using to get what he wanted. Hopefully, he would let me do the same thing. My hand slid down from under his shirt, going down to rub his thigh, precariously close to his throbbing cock. I just wanted to take him in my mouth and suck the fuck out of him, but I knew that I needed to take it slow. Even if it was just to tease him for a while. L moaned against my mouth, his tongue vibrating against mine. I moved my hand slowly, just to be sure he wouldn't stop me, and when he didn't, I palmed his arousal. He groaned deeply, his kisses becoming more lustful and powerful. He moved even closer to the edge of the chair, rolling his hips so that he moved _into_ my touch. Even though there was still the fabric of his jeans between us, I couldn't help but feel completely and utterly turned on.

L was letting me touch him, finally, and I wanted to try something else, too. I continued to fondle him for a moment, shifting myself. Then my fingers found the button of his jeans. I felt him gasp against my mouth, but he made no attempt to stop me. I took that as a sign to keep going. I slowly pulled down his zipper, my finger teasing the bulge in his boxers.

"Hgn…" L tried to hold back his noises, now, possibly embarrassed by them. I pulled away from his lips.

"Don't hold back," I whispered against his swollen lips, "I want to hear _everything_ that escapes your perfect mouth." L was panting, clutching the fabric of the couch. His eyes were closed tightly. "Are you sure you want this?" I asked. I didn't want to make him do anything he didn't want to do, but I did hope that he wanted me like this.

**(WARNING DIRTY PART NEXT, PROBABLY SHOULD BE M-RATED)**

"Y-yes," his breath hitched in his throat and I began to rub his boxers.

I almost came right then. "Ok, just relax, I want to make this as good as physically possible for you," I said, my fingers finding the elastic of his boxers. He let out a breath, kind of like a sigh. I pulled down his boxers, even though it was somewhat difficult while he was sitting down. _Oh my god,_ I thought when I saw him. He was a lot bigger than I expected, but I was determined. I let my tongue swipe out and lick the tip of him. He immediately moaned, his head tilting to the side in pleasure. Just hearing how much he liked this made me want to cum. I took his entire length in my mouth, the end of him hitting the back of my throat. He moaned louder, more erotically than before. My erection was getting pretty painful now, but I wanted to do this for him first.

My tongue circled him, licking and sucking along all of him. I saw his abdominals tense as he breathed hard, almost panting. His fingers found their way into my hair, clutching me and encouraging me to take him in deeper. I did, a slight choking sound escaping me. My teeth accidentally brushed his cock, making him shutter and moan even more. As my head continued to bob, I couldn't take it anymore and I yanked down my pants while continuing to suck L off. I began to pump myself as L was being chucked into the thrones of ecstasy. I could taste some of essence in my throat and I knew that he was about to orgasm.

"L-Light I'm…!" L didn't have time to finish before he threw his head back, moaning, a hot spurt of seed escaping into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could. This sent me over the edge and I came in my hand, waves of pleasure rocking my body. I gripped into his hips as I groaned, the shutters of our orgasms still going through us. I twined his fingers in mine, pulling him in to an embrace. We both were breathing hard and had a slight sheen on our bodies, making our shirts cling to our skin.

"L, I love you." I admitted, gasping.

"I love you, too, Light." He said softly, obviously exhausted from this event.

"L?" I asked, pulling back. "Will you…will you be my boyfriend?" I wasn't sure what was going through my mind. I must have still been reeling from my flood of pleasure and I didn't realize what I was saying. Of course L wouldn't want to be my boyfriend. The Kira case was his lover, not me.

"Yes," he said softly, pressing his flushed face into my neck, nuzzling.

Not only was I surprised, but I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. I knew it could only get better from here.

**A/N: Well, you can't say that I didn't warn you ;) Let me know if THIS chapter was too much and I can tone it down or whatever. Thank you all for reviewing and following and favoriting! Sorry if the lemon sucked (heh, blowjob humor) but it was my first time writing one…hides in shame ;)**


	27. Chapter 27 - A Question

**Hey guys, author here! I just wanted to ask you all a question. So, I've been getting advice from people here on FF and my friends telling me to cut the "M" part of my last chapter. I've been thinking about cutting it, as well. I just wanted to check with you all. If I do cut it I simply make it implied after the little "warning" note I had. Please let me know what you think whether it be by PM or comment on this chapter. Sorry this isn't an actual chapter update ;) **

**Thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Misa's News

**A/N: hey guys! So, I've decided to keep the lemon in the last chapter. Also, if I decide to make lemony scenes in the future (I'm not sure if I will) then I will just put a small warning in the a/n or right before the scene and not change the overall rating. If you do not want to read them, then you can skip them easily because you will see the bolded warning ;) Is that alright with you guys? Anyway, hope you enjoy this rather fluffy chapter :D **

L's POV

I wasn't sure why I had let him do that to me—or should I have said "with me"?—either way I was confused. Being with him that way made me feel complete. Whole. Something I had never really felt before. The fact that he would even _consider _doing something like that for me made me blush, but that was nothing compared to when it was actually happening. I knew that it was a sign of affection, of love, but it was still odd for me to think that this was Light doing this for me. We had made it back up to our room, seeing Matt and Mello asleep, cuddling on the couch. Light didn't bother putting his shirt back on, or even changing into pajama pants. He let his pants pool around his ankles, leaving him in nothing but his black boxers. I felt obligated to do the same, so I took my clothes off, too, crawling into bed wearing my boxers. Light came up from behind me, his arms coming around my waist. His head rested in the crook of my neck. I felt him snuggle closer, spooning me lovingly. I usually would have been embarrassed about something like this, but I…I enjoyed it. I tilted my head to the side a little, rubbing his.

"Goodnight, L," I heard him murmur as his lips touched my ear.

"Goodnight, Light. I-I love you." I admitted. For some reason, now that I knew that it was okay to have feelings, I wanted to tell everyone how I felt. I knew that it was ridiculous, but this was the first time in a long time that I felt that way.

"Mmm, I have waited _so long_ to hear to you say that. I love you, too," Light kissed under my earlobe, causing a shiver under my spine.

Sleeping in Light's arms tonight felt so perfect. I wanted to spend every night like this one.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Light's POV

I heard commotion downstairs, assuming that it was Matt and Mello. I noticed that our positions last night were shifted. He was the one spooning me, now. It was nice to feel his warmth and his strong arms around me.

"Mmm," I heard him mumble.

"Good morning, sexy," I turned around, his arms still around me. I planted a soft kiss on his lips which he returned with a hungry one. "Hmm," I hummed, cupping the back of his head. We pulled back far before either of us wanted to. "I guess we should get downstairs, huh?" I asked, a smile dancing on my lips.

L nodded, "I suppose. This, uh, get together with Matt and Mello was…very interesting." I could see a light blush dust his cheeks. This just made me smile even more.

"At least it was the good kind of interesting." I kissed the tip of his nose. "I hope to do that for you again real soon," I said in a lower whisper. I loved to see the red on his cheeks deepen in color. "Or maybe you would do that for me? I've seen the way you down a banana sundae." I winked playfully.

"Oh, you embarrass me, Light," he tugged the covers over most of his face, only having his gem-like eyes peeking out.

"Good," I said before I gave him a small kiss on the temple and rolled my lazy ass out of bed. I yanked on my pants. "Just to let you know, I do expect you to down _my_ sundae at some point," I chuckled. I was just joking, but L responded by getting redder. I honestly didn't care if he wanted to suck me off or not, I just wanted to be with him. God I was getting cheesy, wasn't I? L certainly changed me. "We should make our way downstairs so they don't think we're banging up here or something." I joked.

L got out of bed slowly, skin pinker than usual. We both tossed on our clothes quickly. I just put on a flannel shirt and some PJ pants. I wasn't here to impress. Plus, if I played my cards right, I would just end up taking them off later, anyway. Ah, I certainly was clever. "I'm sure that's what they're doing down there, so does it really matter?" L chuckled. He was actually understanding and using sarcasm, something I thought I'd never get to see. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think so?"

"I know so. I heard some noises last night." L nodded to himself.

I held back a chuckle poorly, "That doesn't really mean anything, I mean, nothing conclusive, anyway."

"Light," L said in a motherly manner, "I am the world's top _three_ detectives. I know what I heard and I know what happened."

I tugged on my wrist, leading him down the steps. "Sure. Well, I suppose we could just ask, right?" I said sarcastically. Obviously I didn't want to hear about Matt sucking off Mello or Mello getting handsy with Matt. But I did want to do both of those things with L…hmm, curious.

L and I were at the bottom of the stairs, able to get a clear view of the kitchen from there. I wanted to rub my eyes to make sure that what I was seeing was actually happening. Matt was sitting on a counter, Mello standing in between his legs, cupping his face, and kissing him. I turned to look at L to see if he had the same surprised look I did. He didn't. "Do you see this?!" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes. And can I say, 'I told you so'?" L smirked, walking into the kitchen, dragging me with him in this palace of awkwardness.

L cleared his throat, making Matt and Mello jump apart. Matt's face turned bright red, almost close to the hue of his hair. Mello, on the other hand, stood there, relatively casually. The only thing different about him was his swollen lips and wide eyes. I couldn't hold back my chuckle.

"So, uh, fun night?" I asked, pulling out chairs for L and me.

"Of course, it was a great…movie," Mello said while glancing over at Matt every once and while. Matt was blushing madly.

"Riighhhttt," I exaggerated. "Movie. Anyway, let's cut to the chase, how was the sex?" I crossed my arms over my chest, a knowing smirk dancing on my lips.

Mello even turned a light shade of pink. "Uh…We didn't have sex…" This obviously didn't leave me convinced.

"Fine, call it what you want. 'Making love'," I said in air quotes, "fucking, sucking off—"

"Now _that_ is what happened last night," Mello pointed to me what I said 'sucking off'.

Matt looked absolutely mortified, like the last thing he wanted to do was talk about this. He looked like he wanted to crawl off into a dark corner and cry like some emo kid. He face-palmed.

"Congrats," I said slyly, "See? I told you that you guys were more than just fuck buddies." I could tell this was growing more awkward for Matt, so I decided not to push it like I really wanted to.

"Oh God," Matt moaned embarrassedly. Mello's face grew even pinker.

"Oh is that what you say at…the _moment_?" I asked. "Usually people say the names of their lovers, right?" God, I was so deliciously evil! I loved seeing people as strong and badass as Matt and Mello get embarrassed. L nudged me in the shoulder, telling me to knock it off. I chuckled and decided to stop with my relentless teasing.

"So, Matt, Mello, I was wondering if you guys wanted to—" L began, but suddenly the front door was burst open. Misa.

"Guys!" she screamed, tears welled up in her red eyes, "I'm pregnant!"

I wasn't sure if I should have thrown up, or passed out.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Who got Misa pregnant? IS she pregnant?! Anyway, sorry that these last few chapters have been lacking! I hope this isn't too random! :D Thank you all! **


	29. Chapter 29 - The Plan

**A/N:** **Hey guys! So I just realized I have a billion stories going on at ounce! Jeez, it's hard to keep up sometimes! ;) I hope that I am updating regularly enough for you fine people here on FF, though! Just a quick note before I continue, would you all mind if I started a yuri story for Fairy Tail? The pairing would be ErLu. Let me know if you think that's a good idea! :D On with the story! **

**Light's POV**

Matt and Mello left promptly after Misa dropped that little bomb on us. Pregnant?! Seriously?! Who the hell…

"Who's the father, Misa?" L asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Misa pouted like we were debating whether or not to let her get a belly button ring and not about a baby.

I rolled my eyes, seriously fed up with Misa and her stupidity, "Misa, tell us who the fucking father is!" I realized the irony in my statement far before anyone else did. Awkward.

"It's…It's you, Light." She said softly.

It felt like my whole world was spinning. I tried to make sense of it all. She was just using me, now! "Misa, I'm not as ignorant as you are! I know that you need to do the horizontal tango to make babies, not drink out of the same glass of water!"

Her eyes glistened with tears, but I couldn't help but still feel _enraged_. Why would she start a rumor like that? Who else had she told? "Oh, Light, don't be angry. I know that you are ashamed, but we can get married and have this all worked out!"

L looked over at me, his face turning pink with…anger? I was just as furious. "It isn't my baby and you know that!" I stood up, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Misa, we never had sex! This is just a ploy to get me to marry you!"

L tugged on my sleeve, "Light, if you are the father, you needn't put on a show for me. I understand that you and Misa were in a relationship—"

"What?! L, I can't believe this! Why would you believe her?! She can't even spell her own last name!" I growled in pure rage. I looked between L and Misa, shifting between glaring and desperation. He must've known that that wasn't my child! As I turned to look at him, I saw a little twinkle in his charcoal eyes, and I knew that he was joking. Thank GOD he was joking.

"I never thought I would say this, but Ryuuzaki is right, Light! We don't need to hide our love any longer! After all, it has taken the form of a child," she rubbed her nonexistent belly. I was getting _so_ fucking nauseous, it wasn't even funny.

"Misa," I said, in a controlled, but obviously pissed off tone, "Just tell us who the real father is."

Misa stood there, raising her eyebrows. "Do you really not remember that night in the seven minutes in heaven closet? After we made out we went back upstairs to your bedroom—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I put my hands out, "Misa, I wasn't the one you made out with in the closet." Wow, she really must have been hammered.

Her face fell and I thought I saw all the color drain from her usually rosy cheeks. "W-what? Then who did I…?"

"It was Matsuda, Misa," L said calmly.

"You know what? I've gone back to hating you!" She yelled at L, tears forming in her eyes. "Light, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to soil our love like this! I thought…I thought that it was _you_ who I was…not Matsuda." She buried her face in her hands. For the first time _ever_ I actually felt a little bad for her. I wasn't a girl (and thank God for that) so I couldn't imagine ever finding out that I was pregnant in a surprised, messed up way like this. Good Lord…

I took her shoulders, deciding that letting her down easy was the best thing to do here. "It's all right Misa. I know that you didn't mean to, but what are you going to do about it?"

Her tearful gaze shifted from L to me. "I-I don't know. An abortion is out of the question. I should probably talk to Matsuda about it. Maybe this is fate, I mean, what if I was supposed to get pregnant?"

It was probably just the crazy pregnancy hormones rushing around in her brain, but she sounded a little dreamlike and…weird.

"You should definitely tell Matsuda, obviously," I said the last word in a hushed tone. "But I have one question for you: Do you love him?"

It was an odd thing for me to ask, considering I usually didn't give a rat's ass about her, but I supposed that the emotional side in me was kicking in. "Well, I must because otherwise I _couldn't_ have had sex with him!" She said. For some reason, this seemed rational in her blonde, little mind, and I wasn't about to mention anything about how she imagined it was _me_ she was making love with.

L nodded, acting as if that was the most rational explanation just to appease me and her. "Of course. It only makes sense." I could tell that it was his version of sarcasm, but I wasn't about to let a chuckle escape my mouth.

Misa nodded, wiping the last of her tears off her rosy cheeks. "That gives me no choice but to marry Matsuda!" I thought I didn't hear correctly, but when I looked over at L, he had the same quizzical (and slightly concerned) expression.

"Right, well, don't you wanna think this over or something?" I asked. I wondered why I was stopping this from happening. She would finally be out of my (gorgeous) hair and allow me to do more important things, like figure out how I was going to get L to take it up the butt. You know, _normal_ thoughts like that.

"I have, and it is decided. I'm going to ask Matsuda to marry me!" Misa had a big grin on her face. L and I shared more confused glances.

"_You _are going to ask _him_ to marry you?" I questioned.

"Yes, yes I am! And he will not be able to resist me!" Misa put her fur coat back on and made her way to the door. I was happy she was finally leaving. I felt as if my blood pressure rose whenever she was around (and not in the good way like when I was around L).

She slammed the door shut, wandering out into the snow before either of us could say anything. We just looked at each other, our mouths hung open in surprise.

"What the hell just happened?" I breathed, thinking this whole scenario over. I leaned back on the couch, L slouching next to me.

"Misa…" L shook his head in disapproval, like a parent who uses your middle name when speaking to you.

I suddenly remembered that I was mad at him. "Hey! What was that 'if it's your child' bullshit?!" I straightened by back, jumping up a little.

"Oh, well, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't concerned at first," L bit his thumbnail, driving me crazy. No, Light, control your hormones! You are angry, not turned on! "But I realized that you've spent all you 'free time' with me." I saw a light pink taint his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of that.

"And aren't you glad I spend all my free time with you?" I said in a little pouty voice that made me sound all sexy-like.

L caught on quickly, turning to me with a little sexy quirk of his own. That fucking thumb. "Of course I am, Light-chan." His words were innocent, but his low, breathy voice made him sound anything but.

My heart fluttered a little. Chan? As in…_cute? _I felt a heat rise up to my cheeks. "Good, because after this whole wedding thing blows over, I'm gonna blow _you _over," I winked at him, both my words and my actions earning me a deeper blush from L. I heard him swallow nervously.

"Or maybe I will. We'll have to see the effect that this wedding, lovey-dovey crap has on me." L scooted a little closer, "Seeing as we can't get pregnant, I guess I could take you right now without any worries." He eyed me up and down, taunting me. _Yes, yes, yes…_ I chanted in my head. "But we have a wedding to host, don't we?"

Total. Boner. Kill. I groaned in frustration, "Why do _we_ have to have the wedding over here?" I whined. Good God, just fuck me, L!

"Misa obviously doesn't have the brainpower to do this herself, and we are her only 'friends' here, so it is our duty to help her."

"I've never seen you this enthusiastic about human contact." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, you know that's a lie," he bumped into my shoulder. "Anyway, we'll have to abstain until this wedding is over and done with. Think of it as a test of endurance." L winked playfully, something that he never did. God, I was horny already. I was too stubborn to beg, though (well, at least for now) and I always liked a good challenge.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth, "But beware, I will make this your _hardest_ competition to win, ever." Ah, the double meanings here were just perfect.

"Just to be clear, jerking off is also banned." L smirked.

Shit. And I thought I had this all in the bag.

**A/N: OMG! I just realized I haven't updated this story in like, 20 days! I feel terrible! Hopefully you all don't hate me ****_too_**** much! ;) Thank you to everyone who comments and favorites and follows! You are my pride and joy here on FF! (Did that sound ultra cheesy and pathetic? It did? Ok, just checking) ;D**


	30. Chapter 30 - The Dress and the Caterer

**A/N: hey you all! So, it seems that I am even busier now than I was during the school year! That's right, summer break is here…AND I've got so much crap to do. ANYWAY, enough about me! How is your guys' summer looking (if it is summer where you are)? **

Light's POV

So basically, L and I had become Misa's wedding planners. I tried to explain to his that we weren't _that_ kind of gay, but I gave up because she wouldn't stop talking about her wedding dress. L and I were sitting in a waiting room in cushioned white chairs, cheesy wedding pictures as far as the eye could see. L was squatting in his normal way, his toes curling and uncomfortable in the shoes I forced him to wear. It was freakin' twenty degrees outside, there was no way that I was going to let him lose a toe out in this weather.

We were becoming _that_ couple, weren't we? Oh well…

"How's this one?" Misa came out of the dressing room door and into the waiting area. She twirled around in a silky, sultry wedding dress that looked more like lingerie than a wedding dress. I mean, her sloppy titties were almost hanging out.

I looked over at L who had widened eyes. "Uh, it's a little…showy. Isn't it?"

"Oh, don't get jealous of Matsuda, Light!" she wagged a finger at me.

A heat rose to my cheeks. "Misa, please. You're getting married." I cringed a little internally.

Misa just winked, as if I wasn't totally gay. When she went back into the dressing room, trying on a (hopefully) more appropriate dress. I turned to L when she was out of earshot. "What the hell was that about?" I asked. "Is she _that _dense?"

L chuckled. "Oh don't lie to me. You like the attention, don't you?"

"What?! Don't be ridiculous, L. The only attention I like is attention from _you_." I crossed my arms over my chest, sinking further into the fluffy chair.

L just chuckled again, "Yes, I'm sure. Just remember to control yourself, now, Light-kun." He winked at me as he added the '-kun' on my name. I knew that was just a flirtatious jab at me.

"-Kun?" I bumped him with my elbow. I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Two can play that game, L-_chan_," I saw him bite his lip as he looked away, trying to hide his smile.

"How about this one?!" Misa came out of the dressing room again, this time adorning an age (and church) appropriate gown. It had a full, lacy, sparkled skirt. The torso had long sleeve lace, Swarovski crystals around the edges near her wrists and the top around her shoulders. Ok…so maybe I _was _one of those gay guys…Nah, I was as manly as shit.

L glanced over at me, a surprised expression on his face. It was true, this dress was shockingly modest for Misa.

"That's actually a really good dress," I said, standing up to stretch my legs. Could we get out of here now?

"Good?!" Misa huffed. "A pop-tart is _good_! What about this dress?!" God she was so annoying. She always needed attention. This just made me think of how casual and non-demanding L was. He was too perfect…

Ok, snap outta dreamland!

"This is a gorgeous ensemble that brings out your feminine curves and your…voluptuous…chest," L choked out in the most monotone voice I had ever heard. Knowing Misa, she would take it as a compliment.

"Oh, THANK YOU Ryuuzaki!" she brought her hands to the sides of her face, acting coy. "See, Light? That is how you compliment someone!" Misa dragged that ginormous dress back into her dressing room so that she could change back into her regular clothes. I gave L a little scowl as she left.

"Now what was _that_ about?" I asked, slouching back in my chair.

"Oh it would seem someone is jealous," L smirked, "Would you like me to call you 'gorgeous' and 'voluptuous'?"

Heat crept to my cheeks. So I was jealous. So what? "No," I lied. "And I don't want to hear about you thinking I have a big chest because that implies man-boobs, which I do not have."

L held back a laugh. I wished he would just let it out. His laugh was almost melodic. God, I needed to get laid…by him. "I never said you have 'man-boobs'. But I think of your chest as big in the muscular way, of course. Isn't that what you want to hear?"

I bit my lip as I looked over at L. "Yes," I said quietly. "That's what I wanted to hear."

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

So, next was taste-testing for the meals at the reception. My thought was, where the hell was Matsuda when all this was going on? Why was it L and my duty to help with this crap? This was supposed to be downtime for the two of us. Hehe, _true_ downtime, if you catch my drift. Like, me going down on my knees and him…Jeez, I needed to calm down.

"So, here are the first course choices." The waiter set down three plates. One had Lasagna, another fettuccine, and the last grilled salmon. Misa took giant fork-fulls of each. Maybe the pregnancy appetite was kicking in. L refused to eat any _real_ food, saying that he would save his room for the cake tasting.

I, of course, just wanted to get out of there as fast as humanly possible, so I just tasted the only thing that I liked out of the whole shebang. The Lasagna. "Yup," I said between chews, "This is definitely it."

Misa nodded in agreement, surprisingly not putting up a fight. "Could we also get a salad to go along with this?" she asked. The waiter nodded.

"That will be another course during the reception. And now for the cake tasting!" The caterer brought out three plates, one with chocolate cake that had chocolate cream cheese frosting, one yellow cake with chocolate frosting, and one strawberry with vanilla cream cheese frosting. L's eyes got suddenly wide as he licked his lips. Why did he have to look so sexy when he was staring at _cake_?! Maybe he and I would have to "play around" with cake sometime…hmmm…I could probably get him to drop this stupid abstinence thing with that little temptation…

I couldn't even finish my dirty little thoughts before I realized that the cake was all gone, only cake crumbs left on the plates. That was quick. "The chocolate with the chocolate icing was definitely the best." L licked some frosting off of his thumb. Yeah, we could do a lot of things with this cake idea…

Misa nodded, telling the caterer exactly what she wanted. Before we left she gave him the address of the place where the reception was being held. Little did either of us know, it was being held in our cabin. Great. Not only did I have to endure this wedding, but I also had to deal with the hours of reception that followed. And this wouldn't be so bad if I could get a little from L every once and a while. Yeah, that would make this bearable. But wait, I needed to make _him_ beg for it. This way, I wasn't the weak one here. I knew how hard it was going to be (ironically) not to pounce on L while I was tempting him, but it needed to be done.

I needed to break him down.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, boring chapter, I know, but worry not, it shall get better! I hope that you guys have had a good summer so far! :D Also, I have been obsessed with the manga/anime/live-action Takumi –Kun series! I don't know if you guys have ever heard of it before, but it is so good! You need to check it out! :D Thank you all! **


	31. Chapter 31 - Excuses

Hey guys! So, I still have not gotten a new computer, so I cannot update AT ALL (I'm using my sister's right now)! It's making me very pissed, but there's nothing I can do about it as of now. I am extremely sorry that I haven't been updating and as soon as my computer gets fixed I will update all stories at once! Thank you all for supporting me and hopefully you will continue to show me support! :D


	32. Chapter 32 - Cake Time!

**A/N: hey y'all! (no I'm not southern...) I actually had the laptop long enough to pump out another chapter! Thank you all for commenting, following, and favoriting! You all are amazing! :D Hopefully you all aren't too upset with me being SOOOOOOOOOO late with this! (Late is seriously an understatement, but whatevs) :D **

Light's POV

L and I got home from the grueling day of dress-finding and cake-eating. My question, where the hell was Matsuda with all this? I mean, _he _was the one getting married, after all. I walked into the kitchen, setting down the car keys on the counter. Like most people do when they get home (or they do it if they are addicted to eating like I am) I opened the fridge, searching for a snack. Milk, lettuce, yogurt...BORING. I shut the fridge, looking around in the pantry.

I noticed a box of chocolate cake mix. I raised an eyebrow, looking around to find L. He was sitting at the couch, eating an Oreo that magically came from nowhere, it seemed.

"Hey, L, wanna make a cake?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't see through to my plan. Yes, that was right. Remember that fantasy I had about L and cake? I was going to make it happen. He was going to want me no matter what!

If L had cat ears, they would have perked up at the sound of the word "cake". "Well, if you need help." He was trying to act like he didn't really want to make cake, but it was very apparent that he wanted to.

"Yeah, I think I will," I said in fake innocence as he came over to the counter I was working at. "I've never made a cake before." That much was true. I was never one for sweets. Every sweet except for L, that is. Hehe, break out in cheesy laughter now.

L was immediately at my side, tossing an apron at me and getting out the ingredients for the cake.

"Wait, I'm not wearing this," I said, holding up the lacy, incredibly feminine apron. It had little cherries along with the pink background.

"Why not? You're the girl in this relationship." L stated plainly, as if discussing the weather. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw go slack. I was the...*gulp* GIRL?! That meant that when the time came to...oh god, I wasn't sure if I was ready to be on the bottom. L saw my discomfort, apparently, because he leaned over to pat me on the shoulder.

"Are you nervous about that?" I nodded embarrassingly, my face warming up. "Don't worry. Aren't I always gentle with you?" I heard a smile in his voice even though there wasn't one on his face. I felt a little sizzle start in my stomach, remembering all our little moments together. I knew that he was right. He was always very kind and soft to me. Like he thought I was delicate for something. I noticed I was always the one pushing for more. He obviously had more self-control. Is that what made him the guy in the relationship? Nah, guys were always the horny ones wanting more...

Before I could finish my thoughts, I received a swift spank to the behind, startling me. "Come on, we got a cake to make!"

I could tell L was running low on sugar because he was actually starting to get a personality. A frisky one at that. Not bad. Not bad at all.

I nodded, trying to get my raging hormones under control. I remembered my plan with the cake and realized that I would get my fill soon enough. Hehehe...

L tossed me a spatula. "You are going to get started on the frosting." He tossed me cream cheese, semi-sweet chocolate chips, and other various bags of crap. I ran around like a banshee trying to get all the ingredients in one place and all neatly organized. Maybe my cake plan wouldn't take much work after all. He was tossing crap at me, that surely meant that cake mix would get on me or him _eventually_. It was only a matter of time before my master plan would be set in motion! Mwahaha!

I poured out the measured amounts of dry and wet ingredients while L watched me like a judge on Top Chef. Hopefully I would lose and get a punishment hehehehe...

I pushed away my dirty thoughts (momentarily) and focused on getting the frosting done. I dumped a little extra cocoa powder in the mix, just to see what effect it would have on L. That, and I knew that he would appreciate the extra chocolaty flavor. I was such a good fucking boyfriend.

L was speedily mixing the cake batter, setting the oven to the proper temperature. He looked like a little housewife who realized that her husband was coming home early for a special evening. I smirked to myself and soon enough I was finished making the icing. Maybe he assumed that this was the only task I could handle as far as cake-making was concerned. I wasn't an expert in that area of life.

"You're done already?" he asked, setting aside his mixing bowl of cake batter. He walked over to me eyeing the frosting with suspicion. He stroked his chin thoughtfully before grabbed my hand and stuck my finger in the chocolaty concoction. My heart skipped a beat at the dirty thoughts running through my head. I wondered what would happen next. L pulled my finger out of the frosting, eyeing my covered finger once again.

"Uh, L, what are you—" before I could finish my question, his mouth closed around my index and middle fingers, his eyes full with curiosity. I tried to ignore the wet heat that was encasing my fingers, making my abdomen fill with tingling heat. His tongue slid between the fingers, licking and sucking the warm skin before moving back up and making sure to get all the icing. His eyes which were once filled with curiosity, found out the reaction that this gave me and grew a little darker. He looked so fucking hot just sucking and pumping my fingers in and out his mouth. This felt so good that I could only imagine what it would feel like to have him give me head—

"Hmm, I suppose that is satisfactory," he pulled my fingers out of his mouth with a wet 'pop' and licked his lips. I was kind of embarrassed to be half-hard in front of him right then. I mean, he wasn't trying to be sexual, was he? I just took everything as a sexual advance, I supposed. Nah, he was trying to seem innocent when he was just as horny and thirsty as I was.

I gulped nervously. I was usually so confident, but I was melting into a puddle of Light-goo. He took my fingers, wiping them on his apron. "Uh, yeah, thanks." I turned around, trying to get a hold of myself again. He was just testing me, that little prick. Okay, so _big_ prick, whatever.

"Are you okay, Light? You seem a little flustered." He said in his innocent 'I'm-so-concerned' voice. He took a step closer, pressing a hand to my cheek, then my forehead.

"Checking for a fever? Yeah, your tricks won't work on me," I whispered, sounding far more confident than I actually was. "Why did you feel the need to give my hand a blowjob, eh?"

"Hm? Oh that?" he sounded appalled. "Why, whatever do you mean? I simply tasted the frosting. My fingers were covered in flour. I would have _ruined_ your frosting." His dark eyes glowed with false innocence. That horny little bastard! He was just trying to get me to give in! I wasn't going to give in, mister man! I was going to win this competition. Light Yagami _never_ loses contests! Then again, this plan was to get L to suck me off in the first place...NO! This was war, now.

"Right." I took a step forward, taking off my girly-ass apron. "I see what you are trying to do, L, and it isn't going to work." I got even closer, our faces only inches away from each other. "But don't worry, you'll get your fill soon enough. I will make you _beg_ for it, baby, and when I don't give it to you, _you_ will be the one who loses."

L chuckled. "Okay, Light. Just remember, no wanking allowed." He winked, making my dick twitch. Shit.

**A/N: SOOOO, this chapter is really short and sucky, but I hope that you enjoyed it regardless. Ah, L is getting a little thirsty, no? hehehe. Who do you think is going to last the longest? I have a poll in my profile to see who gives in first! Vote and that shall determine the next citrusy scene! Thank you all, again! Hopefully I will get my laptop fixed by the time school starts (it would suck royally if I didn't)! Also, if you enjoy K-pop and J-rock, I am writing oneshots for MBLAQ, BIGBANG, SuG, Alice Nine, ScReW, TVXQ (DBSK), INFINITE, VIXX, and others. If you have any suggestions for couples, let me know! :D**

**VOTE ON MY PROFILE! **


	33. Chapter 33 - Sex Talk

**A/N: Hey y'all! OMG MY COMPUTER IS FIXED! YAYY! I am so excited! I will be able to update regularly now! School has started, so I might still have hold ups now and again, but I promise it will be better than what it was! ;D Thank you all for sticking with me!**

Light's POV

I was beginning to wonder if Matsuda even knew that Misa was pregnant or claiming to be his fiancée. The more I thought about it, the weirder this situation was. I was sitting on the leather couch that L and I had made out on so many times, staring into the roaring fireplace. If my life was a movie, it would look like I was contemplating the universe. Yet, Misa's mind was _hardly_ the universe. I heard heavy footsteps, instantly knowing it was L.

I decided to ask the famous detective what the hell he thought was going on. "L?" I asked softly.

"Yes Light?" he retorted, sitting like a little chimp next to me on the couch.

"Do you think that Misa is really pregnant?" The words came out easier than I thought they would.

L looked at me like I was his dumb cat he made youtube videos about. Awkward. "I can't imagine that a woman would make something like that up. She seemed genuinely upset when she came over here, so I would deduce that she was in fact pregnant." I almost wanted to see L stroking his chin like some ingenious guru.

"Yeah, but that party wasn't that long ago. Could she even _get_ pregnant in that time period?" I felt like a twelve year old asking about sex for the first time. Of course I had to sound stupid.

L gave me an are-you-serious look. Yes L, I was serious. "It only takes one sperm to—" he started, but I wasn't expecting that word choice and it caught me off guard.

"Ok, ok, I get it!" I covered my ears. I didn't want to get the sex talk a second time in my life. That, and it seemed awkward for L to be the one talking to _me_ about sex. I knew what sex was, obviously. I guessed it was baby-making wasn't my forte.

"Oh come on, Light. Have some class," L rolled his eyes sarcastically. "It's not like you are new to the concept of _sperm_." He exaggerated suggestively, giving me a seductive look. I still was not used to L giving me that look. I knew that he had given it to me many times (more than I could count) since we had become a thing, but it still surprised me every time.

"No. I am not new to that concept." I crossed my arms over my chest, my mind drifting off to the dirty moments L and I had had together, some of which involved that _concept_.

I felt needy all of a sudden, wanting to relive some of those memories with L. I would have suggested that we "go upstairs" *wink wink*, but I remembered the bet we had. God, I would not make it, and I knew it. He was just too damn sexy and I was just too horny! I wanted him so badly.

"Your cheeks are growing pink," L exclaimed, thumb brushing my warming cheek, inspecting. I felt a little bolt of electricity go through me. Oh God…

"What are you talking about?" I tried to sound nonchalant and convincing, but I knew L wouldn't buy it. Why did my boyfriend have to be a detective?!...The sexiest detective alive…

L just tried to hide a smirk. "Thinking about _sperm_, eh?" he chuckled. He scooted a little closer, his body like a radiator. I just wanted to be wrapped up in that heat.

"Don't be gross." I tried to sound disgusted, but I could tell my façade wasn't working. He found my Achilles Heel and it happened to be him breathing, talking, or being anywhere within twenty feet of me.

"I recall that you didn't think it was too bad. Now you are making me rethink wanting to suck you off."

My head whipped over to gawk at him. I didn't think that he knew the terminology of the slut, but he surprised me once again. I felt a rush of blood drop to my lower regions. Shit. I hoped he wasn't kidding about the blow job thing, cuz I was getting hard just thinking about it. I couldn't imagine those skilled lips and experienced tongue that had licked many a Popsicle sucking my—

"Light, I think you may have to take a cold shower," I heard L chuckle to himself.

I wanted to groan in frustration. When would this fucking bet be off?! I couldn't take this for much longer! I mean, it really wasn't fair. L could literally just turn off his sex drive, but I was a normal human being. I couldn't just _will_ myself to forget about intimacy all together. Especially when I loved him so much. Whoa, did that just slip?

"How 'bout you help me instead?" I took his hand, guiding it slowly to my pained area. I was hoping that he would finally be convinced that sex would not distract us from the wedding instead of this ridiculous notion that not doing _anything _wouldn't be bothersome. I wasn't even sure why this competition was going on, but I did know that L did not like to lose. Then again, neither did I. Eh, I would be fine with "losing" this competition.

L withdrew his hand from mine and my attention-desperate region. I whimpered. "Light, trust me, when this wedding is over I will make you forget your name, but right now we need to focus."

I thought I heard some desperation in his voice as well, but it was possible that  
that was just my psyche giving me what I wanted for a brief moment.

Wait a minute. I was Light Yagami! I waited for no one! I got everything I wanted! I was going to make him want me as much as I wanted him. Screw the wedding, this was my mission.

**Hey guys! So, this is an awful chapter and I apologize! I have been sooo effing tired from school that any writing seems like good writing T^T Anyway, tell me who you think should give in first in their little competition by voting on the poll in my profile! (I actually have it up this time) Thank you all for commenting, following, favoriting, and reading! You are awesome! **


End file.
